Learning to Fall
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: She had half a mind to whack him right out of that coma with his own cane. Housecam. COMPLETE
1. Admitting

**Learning To Fall**

**Chapter 1-Admitting**

**Authors note- ****This is a promo chapter to see if it picks up enough interest. If it gets a decent amount of reviews I'll write more, but if it doesn't, this is all it will ever be. So if you want more, REVIEW:)**

Cameron sat, alone, listening to the slow beep of the machine. She looked cold as ice, sitting slightly slouched, an empty coffee cup in her right hand. She was so numb she couldn't think.

She glanced at his face. For what must have been the first time in his life since the age of five, he looked like an angel. He looked like he couldn't feel the pain anymore. The machine's around him pumped mechanical life into him.

In House's own words, he was a vegetable. A cold hearted, self induced comatose vegetable. Wilson had already been through everything he could think of, he had no idea how House induced the coma. Cameron though, Cameron was just thankful he was alive.

Normally though, it was House who had the answers. She realized, or felt like, she'd been cheating her way through her career. Her answers were not frequently right. House's were. No matter how much of an ass House had been lately, even Cuddy was beside herself.

Cameron leaned forward slightly. She hadn't expected it. Then again she'd never been able to predict House. Knowing him, this was a stupid little experiment to prove someone else wrong, and he'd be awake in a day or two. Cameron crunched the thin paper coffee cup in her hand.

He made her so angry. He was selfish, conceited, and every word like that she could think of. But no matter how much she thought she hated him, she wanted him back more. She wanted him conscious. Deep down she thought, maybe she _wanted_ him.

Throwing the crumpled paper coffee cup in the garbage can she stomped out of the room, pushing Wilson into the hallway wall as she went. She couldn't take this. This topped the list of dumb things House has done. She had a half a mind to whack him with his cane right out of that coma. But, the other half of her, wondered if it was real. Maybe House was sick. Maybe this wasn't a game, or manipulation.

The worst part was, because of the way House was, they were going to be left guessing for awhile. If he was playing games, certain tests or medications could kill him. If he wasn't playing games, they could be too late with the answer. Yet still, the worst thing was still the fact that...

Cameron had just admitted to herself that she had feelings for House.


	2. Her Little Gold Chain

**Learning To Fall**

**Chapter 2-Her little Gold Chain**

**Authors Notes-**** The reviews, story faves, and alert notices for this story are the most I have on any current story. (CSI fans can be such slackers!) The hits for this story, however, don't reflect any of that. The hits are astronomical! Thanks to the hundreds who have read:) **

**This is the "second chapter" I will let the promo be the first. **

Foreman sat, sighing, fiddling the marker around in his hand. The entire room had a tense feel. Cameron sat, gritting her teeth, staring at the blank white board. Chase sat still, his chin resting on a closed fist, "Well, I suppose the coma could be a symptom of a disease, or it could be a metabolic problem, seeing as how House hasn't had any severe head trauma."

Foreman nodded, still flipping the black marker around in his hand. Cameron rolled her eyes. This was the third time Chase had said that, "Your stuck, admit it, and shut up," she snapped. Chase rolled his eyes, "At least I've come up with something," he shot back. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Well, House drinks," Foreman said. "He wasn't an alcoholic though, maybe he took a lot of morphine?" Chase asked. Cameron sighed, "Is there anything House can maybe, inject that would send him into a coma? Besides the morphine?" She asked. Foreman stared, "You think he did this to himself?"

Cameron shrugged, "Well, maybe. I mean, I wouldn't put it past him." Foreman shook his head, "I think morphine's going to be our best bet. I mean, we know he's addicted to prescription pain killers. I don't think he'd think twice about morphine."

Chase's hand shot out from under his neck and slapped the table in front of him, "Probably, I mean, he has unlimited access to it." Cameron sat, her legs shaking a bit under the table. She was getting angrier. Four hours, and the only answer was morphine. "Maybe it's more than that. Maybe, maybe it's House's favorite answer.." She started. Foreman and Chase looked confused. "Tumor," she said, thinking it was obvious. Foreman and Chase nodded. "It could be it, but the coma's a little too quick for it to be a tumor," Chase said, shaking his head.

Foreman had finally written on the board. There were two bulletin points, "Tumor" and "Morphine Addiction". "Well, we can rule out any diabetic type diseases, hypothermia, and heat stroke, maybe we should wait and see if theres withdrawal symptoms from the morphine" he shrugged.

Cameron sighed, "I'm taking a break." She got up from the table quickly, nearly knocking the chair over. Chase gave Foreman a dirty look.

Cameron was frozen in the doorway of House's room. She used to love how House was so unpredictable, even though most of the time it pissed her off. She had to admit though, House's unpredictability and disregard for rules was what saved most peoples lives. Glancing around the hallway, looking for anyone and seeing no one, Cameron entered the hospital room.

She walked slowly to the hospital bed. For some reason, she seemed of being afraid of being caught in the room. Sure, she was helping to treat House, but how would it look if she was constantly in there? She reached her hand slowly, shakily to House's hand. Turning back to the door, just to be sure no one was watching, she grabbed House's hand, only to pull it back. He was freezing, as cold as a corpse. People who were cold, shouldn't sweat. She stared. She had definitely felt sweat. She reached her hand out again, touching his, just to be sure her senses weren't fooling with her.

House was sweating. She bit her lip, removing her hand. Maybe this was morphine withdrawal. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember everything she could from medical school, with no luck.

She glanced at House again, running her hand along his forehead. At that very second, she promised herself, she was going to do everything she could. She turned, heading back up too talk to Chase and Foreman. She had to tell them about the coldness, the sweating. She stopped a step or two before the doorway, turning to have one last look at house. Taking another step, still looking back, she felt something heavy slam into her.

She turned, breathing heavily. Cuddy was standing in front of her, looking like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Oh, Cameron. Um. I was just,"she stopped, nodding as if she had made a point. Cameron's eyes shifted, because she had been caught also. Cameron nodded, "Checking on him?" she nodded again. Cuddy nodded, "Um, yeah," she shook her head before nodding again, "But um, it looks like, you already have, so." Cameron nodded. "I'm, just..going to go upstairs now," she smiled nervously, before rushing out of the room.

Cuddy watched her leave before glancing at House nervously. The encounter with Cameron had very awkward. She approached House, turning to the door, before turning back to him. She then turned back to the door, keeping an eye out in case someone walked in. She reached around her neck, unclasping the small gold chain that encircled it. She leaned over House, placing it around his neck and carefully tucking it into his shirt so it wouldn't be seen. Shaking, she let her lips graze his forehead.

She turned, hurrying to the door. She stuck her head out slightly, checking for anyone in the hallway. She slipped out, and back to her office.


	3. Yellow

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 3 -Yellow**

**Authors note: Comment's to reviewers...**

**Boys Don't Cry – **Nope. Won't be morphine. You'll have to wait and find out:)

**Limaccia **-It'll be a Housecam. Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate yours because it lets me know what to change, and emphasize and what not. :)

**Sour Pickle** – Thanks:) I like when reviews are long and comment a little more on aspects of the story.

**Color of Angels** – I reviewed one of your stories. Maybe we can make a deal? Haha

**To everyone else who reviewed, I thank you SO much. I can't list everyone, or I'd be tired of typing..and there would be no new chapter. Anyway, let's get on with it...**

Sinking lightly, the bubbles rose over her chest and Cameron sighed slightly. Foreman had talked her into leaving to get a little rest. Granted, Cameron hadn't wanted to leave, but she had only a few hours before she was going to head back in. She lifted her right leg slightly, propping it on the edge of the tub. There was something so comfortable about one's own skin. It was something you couldn't hide in.

She sank a little more, lifting a hand to her head. She pushed the bobby pins in tighter to hold her hair in place. She didn't feel like washing and drying her hair today. She closed her eyes, thinking. The last time she'd spoken to House was to request a biopsy for a patient. Why couldn't she have said something meaningful? A loud beep interrupted her thoughts, and her eyes shot open. She turned to the pile of clothes she'd left on the floor a few feet away.

She stretched her arm, and her fingers, grasping. She felt herself slip slightly in the tub as she strained, finally grasping it. Foreman was paging her. She rose from the bath, the rest of the bubbles falling off her body like air. She slammed the pager onto her bathroom counter, grabbing the towel off of it at the same time. She threw the towel on the cold white tile, so she wouldn't slip when she got out.

Water dripped down her body leaving a small trail from her tub to the small rumpled pile of clothes on the floor. She was in such a hurry she hadn't bothered to dry herself off. Slipping on the creased pair of khakis, she nearly tripped. She slid on a fitted pink blouse, throwing one arm in the sleeve of her lab coat as she reached for her pager. As she slipped her other arm into her sleeve, she dropped the pager into her pocket.

The rush to the hospital had only taken her fifteen minutes at best. Straight to Foreman she went, slamming the door open and breathing heavily. Chase and Foreman peered back at her, from behind a stack of books. "I got your page," she said, nearly out of breath. Foreman nodded, "I went to check up on that sweating condition you mentioned.." Cameron pulled out a chair, sitting across from him, finally catching her breath. "He's yellow," Foreman finally said.

Cameron looked at him confused, "Yellow? What? His sweat is yellow, or House is yellow?" "House is yellow," Foreman said shaking his head. "It's classic liver failure, my bets on the morphine. His organs are shutting down," Chase made his argument to Cameron and Foreman clear.

Cameron scoffed, "Yellow skin, is JAUNDICE Chase." "Well then House has JAUNDICE, and the rest of his organs are shutting down because the bloody bastard decided he was going to take enough morphine that he couldn't feel any of his limbs, let alone his leg," Chase shot back, slamming his hand on the table to make a point. Cameron scoffed again. Chase had been this way since she'd called their little fling off.

She'd never wanted Chase. Well, emotionally. Physically she'd wanted Chase though. Australians were kind of exotic in these parts. Cameron had liked that. He'd stood out. She'd never wanted a _relationship_ though, she'd only wanted to try it. Like, when you see an unusual ice cream flavor, like pumpkin pie. You don't really crave it, you just wanna try it to see if it was the same as you expected. After you try it, you've satisfied your curiosity and you don't want all to much to do with it. Chase was Australian ice cream, she'd tried it, had her fill, and didn't want it anymore. At this point, she'd really like to push him to the back of a freezer like she'd done with the ice cream.

Foreman rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I'll stay with Chase and finish checking these symptom books, Cameron, go get a blood test." Cameron nodded, happy to have a reason to leave the room. The tension in the atmosphere had been choking her.

Stopping only to grab a few empty vials and a packaged needle, Cameron went straight to House. Turning into the room she gasped. She'd never seen Jaundice before. She hadn't expected actual YELLOW. Putting her astonishment to the side, she grasped House's arm, rubbing it with a cotton ball she'd dipped in alcohol. She jabbed the needle into his arm, filling the small vials she had brought with her. She contemplated with herself as she drew the blood. It could be a morphine overdose, but it was highly unlikely. She'd already checked the medication logs. All morphine had been accounted for, and House hadn't prescribed any in the past three months.

Turning with the vials in hand, her eyes met Wilson, who stood silent in the doorway. Cameron cocked her head, while Wilson shook his. "He'd been complaining his back hurt lately, AND I heard him retching in the staff bathroom upstairs a few days before the coma." Cameron stopped, glaring, "Did you bother to tell anyone this?" she asked.

Wilson shrugged, "It was flu symptoms. He's been pulling a lot of clinic hours lately, I figured he caught a little bug." Cameron nodded, calming down a bit. "Why has he been pulling more clinic hours? House hates that sort of thing." Wilson grinned, "Lost another bet with Cuddy."

Cameron shook her head. That was just typical. "Over what?" She asked. Wilson shrugged again. Cameron nodded, looking down at the three vials she held in her hand. "Who signed the permission form for you to take blood from House? He's unconscious," Wilson asked, grinning and moving to the side so Cameron could get through the door. She rolled her eyes, passing him, "House doesn't use permission forms, on patients, so the same goes for him when he's a patient." Wilson nodded.

Cameron headed up, dropping the vials off at the lab, making note that they were to be express examined.

She sat, impatiently waiting for the results for the next hour or so. Chase had left to get something to eat thankfully. Every once in awhile though she'd caught Foreman glancing at her, before he would quickly turn back to the book in front of him. Cameron bit her bottom lip, nervously. She'd always felt that Foreman could read her like a book.

Turning to glance at the clock she felt his eyes on her once more. She lowered her gaze to his. The two's eyes were locked, but no words were exchanged. "What?" she finally asked. Foreman shrugged. "I've really only seen you get attached to two cases before this, the woman with no relatives and cancer, and the nomad from Africa," he grinned. Cameron shrugged, "House is my boss. I'm worried." Foreman pushed the book he was looking at away from him, he slowly turned his body, so that his chest was parallel to Cameron's. "You spend a lot of time in House's room," he said, raising one eyebrow. Cameron stared, biting her bottom lip again.

He slowly rose, stepping towards her. He seemed unsure, but all knowing at the same time. Cameron shrank back into her chair slowly. Suddenly, her pager went off again, she looked down, checking it. "Oh, well would you look at that? The blood work's done," she said, getting up quickly. Foreman stopped in his tracks, watching Cameron rush from the room. Grinning to himself, he returned to his books. He'd always known Cameron had a thing for House.

**Authors Note: Welll. To keep you entertained while chapter 4 is written, check out my other stories, offer up a little review? Anyone want to take a jab at what disease House has? I've given you all the clues you need, just not the how he got it explanation. **


	4. Lilac

**Learning To Fall**

**Chapter 4-Lilac**

**Authors Notes:I got a little insight on the things I wanted to know..** _I do understand and listen to what your all saying about reviews, story, etc. If you read my other stories I haven't done this. I want to know what your all thinking about this, and if I'm giving enough hints to the diesase...If it's playing out the way I'm hoping. I want to make you all think a little bit, (but naturally I want to hear your thoughts, haha). If you guys point something out, that I haven't noticed, or omitted, I make sure to address it in the next chapter._

_This chapter will be huge, as far as groundbreaking, the FIFTH will be a **long **one. I all but tell you the name of the disease in this chapter. I did want to see though if you guy's were getting it at first. Anddddd I do apologize for holding this hostage, but after this, could you please review with some good guesses and insight? I'm hardly fishing for compliments on my writing style, I'd rather know if you guys are thinking of the plot._

**One reviewer also mentioned something very interesting that I have thought about, and debated with revealing..**

**Phil- **That was a very. very. educated response. I have not mentioned anything about his eyes yet, and I think that was very careful reading to notice that. I haven't neglected that...It will come up later in the story. I'm impressed.

Cameron ripped the envelope open eagerly, hungrily. Sliding out the results of the blood test, she held her breath as she glanced down. She had ordered a simple blood test, just a count. His red cell count was down, and his white cell count was increased. He had an infection, not an overdose. Her nerves wouldn't tolerate her going back to Foreman, so instead she headed the opposite way, to Cuddy's office.

Foreman sat alone in the diagnosis room, scratching his head. He turned from his current book to the white board. There were two columns. One was labeled symptoms, under it vomiting, muscle aches, jaundice, abnormal sweating were listed.

The other column was labeled maybe, under it was drug overdose, tumor, and metabolic problem. Foreman frowned. Vomiting, sweating and muscle aches were common flu symptoms, but Jaundice didn't fit. He stared at the board harder, hoping the answer would jump out at him. Vomiting, muscle aches, and sweating could be explained by a fever. Perhaps Jaundice had resulted from a fever? Perhaps the fever had destroyed the liver.

He turned to the door. He needed Cameron back with those blood tests, that would confirm infection, but then they would be back to square one, because all of the 'maybes' would be ruled out. He sighed, trying to remember all of the patient's they'd treated in the past month. Perhaps House caught something one of them had.

Cameron stood nervously, outside of Cuddy's door. She fiddled with the envelope in her hand before opening the door. Cuddy glanced up from a stack of charts. Neither woman said a word as Cameron slowly lowered herself into the chair in front of Cuddy's desk. Cuddy peered over the stack at the envelope in Cameron's hands. She looked at her questionably. "House has an infection," Cameron said reluctantly. Cuddy nodded, absorbing the information.

"White count up? Or red count down _and_ white count up?" she asked, mulling it over in her mind. "Red count down, white count up," Cameron replied, handing Cuddy the envelope as if to prove her point. Cuddy took the envelope and set it between the two of them. Cameron shifted nervously at the awkward silence.

Downstairs, Chase sat next to House, watching the TV in the room. He chewed the cold, near stale popcorn he'd brought from the break room slowly, quietly. He didn't really need to, seeing as how it was unlikely loud chewing would disturb House, but it seemed more of a respect thing.

Foreman, Cuddy, Cameron, Wilson, Stacey and he had been taking turns at House's bed. Each person was considerably worried, although it felt like a fight between the six for the opportunity. He glanced at House, looking him up and down before shoving another handful of popcorn in his hand and turning back to the television.

House was kind of a role model for him, in some ways. Chase longed for House's skill. He didn't want to turn out exactly like House, granted. He just wished he would get some of the praise House did. Chase sighed, glancing out the door as several nurses walked by, just getting off shift. They laughed and joked. The seemed like best friends. He thought to his own team. He was closest with Foreman. They understood each other.

Cameron, well, she was about as unpredictable as House. One minute she'd kiss him, the next shoving him into a wall. He liked Cameron. There was something about her that just felt, like home he guessed. She seemed familiar to him, even though they'd never met until working at this hospital. He shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth. He kind of liked the lotion she used too. Lilac.

Sometimes, a part of him wished that his team would be close, like the two nurses he'd seen earlier. He dismissed the idea quickly though. That would only happen the day pigs grew wings.

Upstairs, Cuddy had called Foreman from her office, informing him of the blood count. Cameron had already left, saying she needed to take a break. House's illness was affecting them all. She touched a hand to her neck, smiling. She let her hand travel up her neck, massaging her scalp softly.

Cuddy generally wasn't superstitious, but she was like Stacey, she had beliefs. Stacey wore that cross necklace, Cuddy had a small gold chain. Cuddy took a long breath, calming her nerves. She closed her eyes, slowly, thinking back.

Back in med school, they often did supervised clinical exams. Typical hands on training. Students were only supposed to diagnose colds, and strep throat. Things like that. Cuddy remembered the same feeling she had in her stomach the day of her first clinical. She remembered the woman, who's pale blue eyes seemed so pleading. There was a certain sorrow about the woman, as Cuddy entered the room, the supervising doctor behind her. Cuddy had been terrified, but the woman was so calm. The woman had problems getting her blood to clot. Cuddy did the necessary blood test to diagnose her. It was only supposed to be hemophilia. Cuddy remembered the way her heart sank when she'd gotten the test results. She remembered pleading with the doctor. Why couldn't he tell her? His excuse was that Cuddy needed to learn, that not all stories had happy endings. Cuddy remembered the hard lump in her throat, and the tightness of her eyes as she told the woman she had cancer. The woman had only smiled, placing a hand on Cuddy's shoulder, thanking her. It had taken Cuddy months to forget that woman. The womans eyes came to her in her dreams, and she hadn't slept very well. Months into Cuddy's first year of being a doctor, nearly two years after diagnosing that woman, she had been called down to meet a visitor in the lobby. Those haunting blue eyes were in front of her again, slightly watered. The woman smiled at Cuddy, extending her arms. Cuddy remembered returning the hug, unsure. The woman had pulled off her little gold necklace, placing it in Cuddy's hands with a small squeeze. Cuddy listened, as the woman began to tell her the story. Cuddy had diagnosed her early enough, that with the chemotherapy, she had entered remission. She'd been in remission over a year. She thanked Cuddy, and Cuddy remembered the smile on both of their faces, Cuddy still clutching desperately to that little gold chain.

Cuddy's breathing was slightly heavier after exiting the flashback. She still smiled to herself, the scent of lilac lightly in the air still lingered. Lilac was calming, it made everything feel...okay.

Chase sat downstairs,chuckling lightly at the television. He was watching Australia's Next Top Model. Women like that were too prissy in his opinion, although he enjoyed the photo shoot parts. He swallowed hard, throwing another handful of popcorn in his mouth. He'd returned to the break room a minute or two ago, grabbing the last of what was in the bowl that sat atop the microwave. He scratched a small itch on his ear slightly, as the commercials ended and the show was back on.

The girls had gotten into a fight, over who was going to wear what to some party. Chase rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. The room was silent, aside from the television.

A gruff voice came from beside him, "What is this trash we're watching?"

Chase finished chewing the popcorn, as he turned to his left side where the voice had come from. House's eyes stared beadily back at him. He jumped up and back, knocking his chair over and nearly choking on the popcorn crumbs that hadn't gone down the previous swallow, struggling to make a sound, "Guh, mer," he swallowed hard, "Coma?" was the only word he could get out.

**Hmmm...betcha next chapter will be a good one.**


	5. Diagnosis

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 5 - Diagnosis**

**Authors Note:**** All my stories will end up being updated today, probably do to the fact that I'm sick and have nothing better to do. My cat's competing with you all for attention though, haha. He just wants to lie right in front of the screen, so I have to wait until the text gets at the top to check for errors.(His weight doesn't help it much, but he won't eat kitty diet food, he's about 7 months old and he's tipping the scales at nine pounds. Any diet ideas??? haha) My screen writing prof. Is competing too...I'm in college for film, I'd like to be a director...(I think I have problems writing descriptively, because in school, I get downgraded for descriptions. College is confusing, hm?) Anyway, after that short little blurb of what I've been up to...and once again, blame fatty over here for any grammar errors...**

**-Hmmmmm someone guessed correct..**

His eyes were a sickening yellow, although small hints of red seemed to seep from the corner of one. His eyes were pressed narrowly, staring at the man in front of him. He swallowed hard, glancing around.

Chase stood, bewildered, glancing about. He slowly reached for the call button above House's head. House's arm shot up, his hand grasping Chase's wrist, almost painfully. House's eyes narrowed once again, "Not until you tell me why I'm here," he growled again.

Chase tried to retract his arm, wincing with pain as House tightened his grip. His body writhed instead. House's grip stayed tight. "You were in a coma, now would you mind letting me go?" Chase pleaded, wincing again.

House lay in thought, before dropping Chase's wrist. Chase rubbed his wrist with his other hand, massaging the skin. "Why?" House asked. Chase shrugged, "I don't know, ask Cameron. I've just been sitting with you," he spat.

House struggled to raise himself, his shoulders sinking heavily into the cold white sheets. With no such luck, he slid a bit, grasping the cool metal railing's to settle himself. He looked down, frowning.

Chase turned nervously to the door, hearing panicked footsteps. Cameron had rushed in, and at the same time her hand shot to her mouth, and she let out a noise that was half squeak, half gasp. Foreman and Cuddy were only steps behind her.

House's eyes sifted over the small crowd in front of him. He certainly didn't remember the coma. Then again Coma patients had brain waves, not exactly capable of forming memories. He eyed Cuddy nervously, raising an eyebrow, "How long?" he asked. Cuddy shrugged, shaking her head "A few days...Wilson found you passed out in the shower."

House squinted a bit, plaguing his mind for the memory of the shower. To his surprise, not only did the memory of the shower not come to his mind, he couldn't remember much. He remembered a few childhood things and whatnot, but not a lot of recent events.

He glanced at his inner elbow, thoughtfully, noticing the small cotton swab under the bandage. He glanced at Cuddy, glaring. Cuddy shook her head exasperated, "Well what did you want us to do? We couldn't wake you up and ask you." House shrugged. He struggled to get up again, only sliding farther down the thin bed.

Cameron rushed forward, raising the bed angle slightly and adjusting him. House grunted, "I can't move my legs." The group stared at him. "So what do I have?" House asked after a moment. Foreman and Cameron exchanged nervous glances. "We're...not exactly sure yet," Foreman said slowly, preparing for the criticism. House scoffed, trying his hardest to get up from the bed. He slammed his back against it finally, giving up.

He grunted again. "Well don't stand there, do something useful. Foreman, get the white board and bring it down here. Cameron, bring me my vicodin and start another IV...2000 millimeters. I'm dehydrated and I feel like I haven't pissed in days. Chase, food. And make sure that nasty little witch of a dietitian doesn't spit in it today. Cuddy, do something, I don't know. Go find some pale creep like you usually do," he said, reaching for his cane. The comfort of it in his hand was all he asked for, if he couldn't use it.

Cuddy scoffed, protesting, as usual. House jabbed his cane in her direction, "Go on partypants." Cuddy's lip curled slightly as she left the room. Foreman turned, watching Cuddy exit. He turned back to House suddenly, "Your not diagnosing yourself," he said sternly.

House raised his eyebrows, "Oh yes I am. You three have him hawed around enough, what if I had died?" he swung his cane from side to side, gesturing to the group. Foreman grumbled, leaving the room with Chase, who emanated an equal grumble.

Cameron stayed put, her arms folded across her chest. House looked her up and down. She was like a brick wall, unmoving, and always in his way. House waved his hand, gesturing for her to run along. Cameron stood still, challenging him. He sighed, avoiding her glare and turning to the wall.

There was something about her that generally made him back down. He liked making her plead a bit. She was cute when she frowned. He rolled his head back, to see only her back leaving the room, her head slightly shaking, a clenched fist at her side.

He sighed for a second, before his eyes widened. His hand shot to his neck, pawing. He pulled the chain slightly, struggling to look down, puzzled at what it was. He pursed his lips, trying to remember where he had gotten it. He settled with the conclusion that he'd have to have had one hell of a good time before the coma.

Waiting impatiently for everyone, he began to think again. Who's chain could that possibly be? None of his patients. Stacey had a cross necklace, but she hadn't been particularly happy with him as of late. He debated with himself a bit, reaching no conclusion. A thought drifted across his mind though. He had a small hope that maybe it was Cameron's. Cameron was the mushy, overly sentimental type. She seemed like it to him anyway. Then again she'd easily thrown away Chase like yesterday's trash.

He stopped thinking, hearing footsteps in the hall, as Cameron walked in, her hair slightly bobbing. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "No Vicodin, because we don't know what's wrong with you.." With that House opened his mouth to protest. Cameron spoke again, " And if you can't move your legs, you obviously can't feel them now can you?" she smiled sweetly, yet menacingly at the same time. House rolled his eyes. He noticed Cameron's arms behind her back. He pressed his back into the bed a bit, unsure. Cameron smiled, revealing a catheter. House's eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't have complained," Cameron teased, ripping the sheet away from his body.

House glanced down at his hospital gown. Someone had changed him. With his luck lately it had probably been Wilson. He shuddered, both at the thought of Wilson undressing him, and at Cameron's slight touch. He'd envisioned something like this a few times before, but there had never been a catheter.

Foreman entered the room with the board a short minute later, followed by Chase. Chase set the tray down, as Foreman positioned the white board atop an easel. Cameron sat on the edge of House's bed. Scratching his head, House peered at the board. "I have a tumor," he answered. Chase rolled his eyes, "Wrong," he said, returning his attention to his hangnail.

House sat for a second, thinking. "I have lupus," he said, nodding. Chase rolled his eyes again, "Your just guessing now." House shrugged, a small smile on his face. "What do you think I have?" Chase shrugged, muttering, "I don't know."

Cameron's hand suddenly pinned his own down. House's head jerked a bit, confused. Cameron's other hand jerked his face back to hers. Her body was slightly pressed on him. She peered into his eyes. "Subconjunctival hemorrhage," she said. House frowned, "Did I hit my head?" Cameron shook her head No.

Foreman looked from Cameron to House, writing it down under symptoms. "I need to go upstairs for a second," he said slowly, walking much faster out of the room with Chase at his heels.

Throwing himself into the chair, Foreman found the book he was looking for. Tropical Diseases and treatments. Chase sat next to him, trying his best to read. Foreman slammed his finger on Yellow Fever. "It explains it all, the trouble urinating, the eye hemorrhaging, the dehydration, the up and down fever with the sweat breaks, the jaundice is evident of the liver shutting down...organ failures a symptom, explains the blood count," Foreman said, nodding. Chase nodded also before stopping, "How did House get yellow fever?"

Foreman scratched his head. "Maybe, that African Doctor.." Chase turned, "The one who was obsessed with Cameron?" Foreman nodded, "He gave Cameron some kind of potted plant before he left."

Chase frowned, "House has to have had yellow fever since then,that was a few months ago." Foreman nodded, "Explains the coma. It's in it's final stages."


	6. Survival Rate

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 6- Survival Rate**

**Authors Note: Allll questions will be answered eventually, don't worry;) And..I think I may add a ****new doctor?**** An original character? Maybe a good diagnostician? Hm?**

Downstairs, Cameron frowned at House. Mimicking her, House frowned back. Cameron rolled her eyes, looking to the side. Ten year old cancer patients were more mature than House sometimes.

Suddenly, a smile spread across House's face. Turning back to him, Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to do my clinic hours," House grinned. Cameron rolled her eyes. If she had just come out of a coma, she doubted she'd worry about clinic hours. House thought back to the chain. Perhaps he shouldn't say anything just yet, he would save that for later.

Tapping his arms on the bar lightly, House searched for a few words to pass the time. "What'd my blood test reveal?" he asked. Cameron shrugged, "I ordered a blood cell count. You have an infection."

House frowned, "You didn't test for any diseases?" "No," Cameron said reluctantly.

"Why not?" House demanded. Cameron shrugged again, "Maybe because I thought you did this to yourself," she said shortly. House scoffed, "Why would I send myself into a coma?" Cameron shrugged. She seemed half depressed, half angry with him. He frowned. "Were you here when they brought me in?" he asked suddenly. Cameron nodded, her depressed side evident. "Why?" House asked curiously. Cameron's angry side then became evident, "I'm not in the mood for twenty questions with a side of ridicule," she snapped.

Upstairs, Foreman copied something down from the book, heading to the phone. "What are you doing?" Chase asked. Foreman sighed, "None of us have ever dealt with yellow fever. I think I should call one of the disease specialists who wrote the book. She's within a two hour flight," he picked up the phone glancing at the piece of paper.

Chase nodded. He knew they couldn't deal with this alone. The first problem was none of them had ever seen yellow fever. The second problem was House knew them all too well and manipulate them all. They needed someone House didn't know. Someone who wasn't afraid of him, and wouldn't tolerate his mind games. "I'll go down and let House know the diagnosis," he said, leaving the room.

House frowned at Cameron again. Resisting the urge to say something 'smart', he bit his tongue, before saying the two words that were very foreign to his vocabulary, "I'm sorry," he said. Cameron turned, a look in her eyes as if the sky had fallen. She opened her mouth, although at the same time Chase had barged in.

Cameron and House both looked at Chase expectantly. "You have yellow fever," he said triumphantly. House stared blankly, "No. Your wrong. I've never been to Africa or South America." Chase rolled his eyes. Cameron squinted, frowning. She had no clue how eiether.

Chase sat down, "Well, Cameron did that blood count, I had them test the extra blood for any diseases, which confirmed Yellow Fever after Foreman checked all the symptoms." Cameron nodded slowly, "The symptoms are the same, but how would House come in contact with it?" she asked.

Chase grinned, "There are two kinds of yellow fever. Jungle, and Urban. Urban mosquitoes have been introduced from travelers, and they've adapted to living here, although they can still spread the diseases."

House's eyes narrowed, one eyebrow raised, "That doesn't explain how I got it. I think your wrong." Chase gave Cameron an exhausted look. "Do you remember that doctor from Africa? The one who ended up here?" he asked.

"The one who tried to get in Cameron's pants?" House asked. Cameron gave House a dirty look. Chase paused a second, confused before nodding. "He gave Cameron a potted plant," Chase started, "These mosquitoes are known to breed in potted plants." House nodded slowly, thinking back to the potted plant, "Which got put right next to the white board, outside of my office," House finished for him. Cameron's eye's widened, "It died last week. So I threw it away. It was there for months."

House and Chase ignored the stunned look in Cameron's eyes. "So a coma means...well, it means that since you were in a coma...things don't look good. Research shows that cases who have reached this point, there is a twenty five to fifty percent chance of death."

House stared blankly, while worry filled Cameron's eyes.

Foreman rubbed his forehead with his palm. "He's the top doctor here," he listened for a bit. "Oh, don't worry. He's very cooperative and he is seeking treatment," he said, making a face. If he had to lie, he had to lie. Crinkling his nose, he came to the realization of House's actions in these situations. "No, don't worry, I'll have someone pick you up from the airport, Cameron's offered her apartment up for you to stay," he lied again. Although, he doubted Cameron would have a problem. He'd have to remember to tell her later.

"Yes Doctor Fox, we'll be waiting for your call. Have a safe flight," he took a deep breath after hanging up.

**Authors Notes- Haha, well, she did get it right. **

**I'm sorry this is so short though, it's an icky filler chapter for a little in between stuff, before some rising action.**


	7. Love and Death

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 7-Love and Death**

Allison Cameron sat, her back to House. She didn't feel like looking at him. She bit her lip. She had insisted on keeping that plant at work, instead of home. Perhaps, if she would have just taken the plant home, House wouldn't be in this situation. Her conscious was left battling with the thought that this could possibly be her fault.

House sat, staring at her back. He thought a moment, slightly confused. She'd been more mopey than usual lately. He glanced around. Yellow Fever? Well it was possible, and confirmed. He'd never seen a patient with this disease though. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

"Hey. Mopey," he blurted out, Cameron turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "Mopey?" she questioned. House shrugged, "You all remind me of the dwarfs. Mopey, Sneaky, Horny," he said as he thought to Chase, a smile spreading across his face, before he snorted, suppressing a laugh.

Cameron's eyes rolled, sighing. She should have expected a remark like this. "Are you even a little bit worried?" she asked, shaking her head. House thought a moment, shrugging, "Why would I worry about myself?" he asked aloud.

Cameron shook her head, "Your not afraid you could die?" she asked. House thought a moment, before honestly answering, "No."

Cameron scoffed, "You have a 50 chance!" House thought a moment, "But I'm not afraid of dying," he replied. Cameron stared.

House shrugged, "I've done everything I've needed to. I've saved more lives than I could count, Gone to med school, made more money than I know what to do with, I don't really regret not doing anything. So I think maybe I'm ready to die," he said, reaching for the cup of water atop the stand.

Cameron leaned forward slightly, passing him the water so he wouldn't strain. "You don't want anything else?" she asked surprised. House took a drink, swishing it around a bit. He finally answered, "No." Cameron was shocked. "You don't want to fall in love, get married, have children, be a famous doctor?" she asked. House wrinkled his nose, "Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

Cameron paused, those things had always been her dream. She figured it was natural for people to want romance in their lives. Realizing she hadn't answered him, she shrugged, biting her tongue.

House blinked. He thought for a moment before speaking again, "Why? Do you want those things?" he asked, taking another drink of water. "I guess," Cameron answered. House thought back to the chain, before coming to a realization.

"So your perfect life would be to be a world renowned doctor, married to another world renowned doctor, with a bunch of kids running around, yet still madly in love?" he asked. Cameron nodded, a far away look in her eyes.

House scoffed, "It doesn't happen like that." "Why wouldn't it?" Cameron asked. House let his ill humor get the best of him, his mouth opening before his brain had even thought, "Because. One, love doesn't exist, and two who would marry you?" he asked, instantly regretting the words out of his mouth, yet not showing it.

Cameron turned to him, anger in her eyes, "WHAT?" she asked. House shrugged, remaining silent. Cameron's breath came out in one burst, "I'll have you know, that there are plenty of men interested in me House. Just not the one's I'm interested in. And, I'll also have you know, that falling in love is not on my list of things to do, it's just a hope," she said, standing, her fists clenched.

House scoffed, his anger in the heat of the moment, pulling the chain off of his neck, snapping the delicate gold in the process. He threw it at Cameron. Cameron glanced down, confused, before looking back at House.

House thought a moment, "What? That's not yours?" he asked suddenly. Cameron shook her head, still confused. House also had a confused look on his face.

Cameron brought herself to her senses though, shooting him a dirty look before stomping out of the room. How dare he insult her dreams? Didn't everyone dream about these things? You didn't have to learn to fall in love, it just happened. House was so stupid at times. He always had to have an answer for everything.

Cameron crossed her arms, sitting down at an abandoned table in the cafeteria. She was not silly for wanting to fall in love. House was silly for not believing in love. She thought a moment, how had they even got on the topic of love? She glared, smashing a cup of coffee creamer before leaning back in her chair.

Dr. Fox stood, the airport in the background. Her hair was bit disheveled, since she had fallen asleep on the plane. She tried desperately to smooth the unruly brown locks back into place. Looking for her ride back to the hospital would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. She turned seeing a man in a white lab coat approach her. Perhaps it wouldn't be.

He extended his hand cautiously, unsure. "Are you Doctor Fox?" he asked. Dr. Fox smiled, "Christina, but yes," she said, shaking his hand. He nodded, "Dr. James Wilson, I kind of prefer Wilson," he said. Christina nodded, "I'll make a mental note of that." They walked in awkward silence, outside.

Wilson laughed nervously, gesturing to a motorcycle, "I've err.. been borrowing a friends ride for the time being," he said, climbing on and handing Christina a helmet. Christina smiled, accepting and climbing on. She struggled with her footing a bit, until she was sure she was stable. She felt like she was going to slide off the whole time, which made for a much longer ride back to the hospital.

Climbing off, she let the breath she had been holding go. Wilson laughed. "So, shall I show you to the patient?" he asked. She nodded, "Brief me on the way?"

Wilson nodded, holding the door open for her. "Just call him House, or rather any degrading name you can think of, he won't mind. I'm sure he'll have a few for you. He just woke up from a Coma, earlier today, which he was in for a few days. I found him passed out in the shower, didn't look like there were any head injuries or anything, brought him in. We've recently diagnosed him with Yellow Fever," he said, proceeding to explain the odd situation of how the disease had come about. She followed him, listening intently.

Foreman smiled at a distraught Cameron. "I've been looking for you," he said. Cameron sat, staring. "I've brought in a specialist, to help House...I kind of volunteered her to stay at your apartment, figured you could use a roommate," he said, preparing for her reaction.

Cameron shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to argue. Foreman nodded slowly, his lips pressed to one side. "Her name is Christina Fox," he said. Cameron nodded again, her eyes tracing the coffee creamer explosion on the table. He laughed a bit, attempting to cheer Cameron up, "I told her House was nice, and cooperative, wanna go watch the fight?" he asked. Cameron shook her head, "I'm gonna stay here. Page me if you need me."

Foreman sighed, getting up, "Alright," he said, heading to House's room. He and Chase had arrived, settling down, just before Wilson and Christina entered the room.

House raised an eyebrow, "What are you?" he asked spitefully. Christina paused, confused a moment, before realizing the situation. House had to be one of those doctors who was going to fight her every bit of the way, and Foreman hadn't wanted her to say no. She turned to Foreman, who smiled apologetically.

She sighed, before turning back to House, "I, am Doctor Christina Fox, a specialist in tropical diseases," she said, emphasizing the I. House stared. "You look too young. Therefore, you don't look very smart. Are you even out of med school?" he asked, huffily.

Christina smiled a second, stifling a laugh before trying one of her favorite quotes. "Yes, I am. Now I'm going to do something I like to call the compliment sandwich where I say something good, followed by something you need to improve on, and then something good again."

House snorted, recognizing the television show it was from, "Okay Meg. But your still stupid and and no one likes you," he said.

Dr. Fox frowned, "Stewie said that, not Meg."

House shrugged. "You remind me of Meg, except slightly thinner without the glasses." he said.

Dr. Fox snorted, "Thank you, and you remind me of an antisocial manorexic," she smiled. House scoffed, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?" he asked, "I can handle my own disease."

She smiled sweetly, "Okay, then what do you recommend for treatment?" she asked, her smile replaced with a coy smirk.

House thought a moment. After a few seconds, Christina spoke again. "Exactly. There is no treatment," she said.

House grunted, "That was a trick question!" he exclaimed. Christina shrugged, "Guess your just going to have to drink lots of fluids, and wait it out. Soon we'll know if your going to die, or if your going to live," she said, pulling a small flashlight from her pocket.

House grumbled. Even though there was no treatment, he was still reluctant to place the possibility of his life in this strange woman's hands. He'd rather let Chase saw his arm off. He sighed, complying as she shined the flashlight in his eyes.

"Looks like you have blood in the eye, probably was brain hemorrhaging since it's dried," she said thoughtfully.

House scoffed once again, "My brain is fine. If your looking for brain problems try Wilson, he has a plentiful amount."

Wilson rolled his eyes. Dr. Fox frowned, "Your brain was bleeding. But perhaps it has stopped. To be sure though, we should run some tests. Your brain may not be the only bleeding organ. Organ failure is common at this stage," she said, nodding to Foreman.


	8. Regression

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 8- Regression**

**Authors Notes:**** Finals are consuming my life! My last two are Monday though. (thankfully) and I get a little weekend break. This chapter features some stuff from Season Two's episode TB or not TB. Just in case you haven't seen it, and don't want to spoil the ending of that episode. I have another House story, crossed with a bit of CSI. It's called "Exchange" If you'd like to search and read it. It's just a little promo chapter now to see if it picks up interest. (-Well, actually, it's because I have story ADD and have to have different things to do when I have writers block on one story.)**

Cameron sat alone in the cafeteria still. Several stragglers still roamed about. The janitors had since come shuffling in, cleaning here and there. She sighed a bit, pushing her feet farther into her shoes. She had worn plain, white adidas today. Lately she felt so lazy, so tired. Then again there were times like these where she felt angry above anything else.

Her eyes shot up, as she felt the chair across from her move. She jerked her feet back slightly, allowing the other woman to sit down. "Dr. Cameron?" she asked, smiling. Cameron nodded. The other woman began again, "I'm Doctor Fox. The specialist treating House? I guess I'm rooming with you," she smiled, offering Cameron a chip from the bag she'd gotten out of the vending machine.

Cameron shook her head, "No thanks,"before smiling. The last thing she needed to do was live with someone who hated her. Cameron felt a little alone these days, like she was screaming, but no one could hear her. "So how are you going to treat House?" Cameron asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Doctor Fox frowned a moment, popping another chip into her mouth. She chewed, still frowning. "Well, fluids for one, there is no treatment," she said thoughtfully.

Cameron's frown mirrored the doctor opposite her, "So do you think he'll live?" she asked hesitantly. Doctor Fox nodded, "He seems stable, as long as we keep him hydrated and he doesn't slip back into a Coma. I'm having Dr. Chase run some tests to see if there is internal hemorrhaging."

Cameron nodded, pleased with the answer. Roughly two days ago, she'd thought House was near death. Now he had a fighting chance.

"Besides, he's too mean to die," Doctor Fox piped in, crumpling the finished bag of chips in her hands before tossing it into the garbage can beside her. She and Cameron laughed. "If you only knew," Cameron said. She sighed a moment, before standing. Her muscles ached from sitting so long. "Well, as long as he's stable, I guess you want to drop your stuff off?" she asked.

Doctor Fox nodded, standing also, "I only have two bags, I don't think I'll be staying too long," she smiled. Cameron nodded, fishing her keys out of her pocket. She paused a moment, watching Wilson walk to the vending machine as he scratched his head.

Noticing Cameron's look, Doctor Fox followed Cameron's line of vision to Wilson. Fox cracked a grin, "I think he's kinda cute," she smiled. Cameron scoffed, "Wilson? Total playboy." The pair had started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Playboy?" Fox questioned. Cameron nodded, "I think his goal is to marry and divorce every free woman in the country," she laughed. Fox's eyes stayed locked on Wilson until they walked through the door.

Cameron looked at Fox, before answering the unasked question, "Currently. He's single. Currently, he's also House's best friend. Although neither of them would dare admit it," she smiled. Fox laughed.

Fox thought a moment, cracking open the door to Cameron's car and slouching in. Wilson seemed to sweet and genuine to be a serial womanizer.

They entertained each other with different tales of horror working as Doctor's, before pulling up at Cameron's apartment. Cameron took one bag, as Fox carried the other into the small apartment. Cameron frowned, "I only have one bedroom. Want the bed in there, or the couch out here?" she asked. "Couch is fine," Fox said, plopping down, "I like to watch TV before bed." Cameron nodded, setting the bag down. "Want anything to drink?" she called as she wandered into the kitchen, flipping the light on.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Fox called back. Her eyes wandered. Cameron's apartment was spotless. Obsessive Compulsive spotless. It was nice though, Fox thought. Her mind wandered back to the time she had spent in Africa, treating natives out there. Almost as a force of habit, Fox tugged a photo album out of one of the black duffel bags.

She liked to look at it from time to time. It reminded her of why she did this. With every unfortunate death, there was a triumphant cure. Cameron entered, a glass of water in her hand. She smiled at Fox, "Pictures?" she asked.

Fox nodded, "From the year I worked in Africa." Cameron nodded, sitting down next to her on the couch. She set the cup on the coffee table, before turning her attention to the photo album in Fox's lap.

Cameron smiled at the pictures of the young children, dressed in Disney character shirts, clutching grass dolls. There were pictures of women carrying jugs of water, pictures of men in warrior regalia. Her eyes stopped though, on a picture in the corner of one page. She reached her hand out, resting it on the page.

Fox looked at her questioningly, "See something interesting?" she asked. Cameron nodded, "You know Dr. Charles. Sebastian?" she asked quietly.

Fox nodded, "He's famous in Africa. He does a lot of work with tuberculosis, nice guy too. I spent a few weeks working with him," she smiled. Cameron stared at the picture, "I treated him," she said. Her voice was a near whisper.

Fox paused a moment, "You were the doctors who treated him?" she asked, referring to Cameron and her team. Cameron nodded, "He brought me a plant. And he brought House Yellow Fever," Cameron said bitterly, before retracting her hand. She grasped the cup of water, stepping into the kitchen to set it in the sink.

Fox watched Cameron, slowly shutting the album and set it back onto the table. Things made sense now. It was funny how the world worked. Your always three people away from knowing everyone.

Cameron reemerged, sitting down on the couch again. "I'm sorry,"she shook her head. "It's alright," Dr. Fox smiled, "I hadn't put two and two together." Cameron nodded.

"You know, Dr. Charles worked on a few yellow fever cases with me," Fox started. Cameron turned, listening.

Fox began again, "He's actually started treating yellow fever cases of his own," she smiled. "He treats your cases?" Cameron asked. Fox nodded, "I left Africa. Came back here. I teach at seminars now and what not," she said.

Cameron thought a moment, as she offered the remote to Fox, who flipped on the TV, searching for something to watch.

House sat alone for the first time in hours. He held a small cup of jello in his hand, eating slowly, but thinking fast. How could the chain not have been Cameron's? That only left Stacy, Cuddy, and any of the nurses outside his office. The nurses weren't likely, seeing as how he rarely uttered more than a sentence to them. If his team were like ducks, the nurses were surely like hens. Bustling about, cackling over the latest nurse doctor romance.

Taking another bite, he slid the spoon from his mouth. His teeth ground against the plastic smoothly. Stacy very likely hated him these days, or was close to it. Which was perfectly fine with him. She'd been a small side track. Nothing that really interested him. Cameron bitched every chance she got these days. But she was one of those mushy young female doctors. She was still triumphing in success that she had bypassed discrimination and made it in the medical field. She probably still went out shopping with her friends. She was still young.

Cuddy on the other hand. He and Cuddy had a strange relationship. She caved, giving in to most everything he asked. After he found out he was able to do this, he labeled her as a pushover in his own mind. To others though, she stood tall, not backing down. He and Cuddy liked each other, in a friendly coworker way. The way was understood by them both. If House was willing to admit it, he would have admitted his best friends were Wilson and Cuddy. Cuddy stayed away for the most part though, only coming around when she was required to.

His thoughts drifted back to Cameron. There was something strange about that one. Something very strange. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't know. Which was a change for him, seeing as how he knew most everything. Cameron was very open, yet her secrets stayed locked away.

Naturally, those secrets plagued House. He hated not knowing things. He hated surprises. He hated cliffhangers. Yet, no matter how much he tried to, he didn't hate Allison Cameron. He snapped at her, sure. But only out of frustration. If she'd just give in, cave and tell him everything, he'd be much more at ease.

All he wanted to know were those damn secrets. Yet he knew if he asked directly he'd probably end up with a nice slap in the face.

Foreman had been watching House from the doorway quite awhile. He seemed to be in a daze, mesmerized by something. He cleared his throat after several minutes, and House glanced up at him, squinting.

Foreman walked into the room, pulling out the chair next to House's bed and sitting down. "So how are you feeling?" he asked. House grunted, still staring at his half eaten cup of jello. Foreman sighed, turning to grab the newspaper on the stand behind him.

The papers rustled as he opened it, reading the sports section. He peered around the corner at House, nervously. The silence was consuming. Foreman slouched in the chair, rustling the paper a bit more.

"Stop that," House snapped. Foreman felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, as he rustled the paper a bit more. It was nice to be annoying as House for once.

"Stop that! I told you that you were already dead," House yelled. The paper slammed into Foreman's lap, as he shot forward. House was turned, facing something on the other side of the room. Foreman stayed quiet though, just watching.

"No!" House growled at whomever he was talking to. He then scoffed, "I did not!" Foreman still stared, his hand slowly migrating to the call button, yet stayed hovering.

House suddenly yelped, and attempted to shrink back from the opposing wall. His frozen legs hindered this though, and House's torso writhed oddly. He shrieked, clutching at his throat suddenly, as if trying to wrench something away.

Foreman jumped up, his hand slapping the call button. As nurses rushed in, Foreman trapped House's hands on either side of the bed. His neck had red scratches on it, clawed from his fingernails. House shrieked again, trying desperately to free himself from Foreman's grasp. Foreman pressed harder, breathing heavily. House was much stronger than he had thought.


	9. Allison

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 9-Allison**

**Authors Notes: ****Due to the large amount of private messages I got after the hallucination, I won't leave you guys hanging too long. ( I know I may need to take a little break for some stuff coming up, but I may be able to sneak to a computer. **

_**Anyway- I have twenty minutes until the American Idol finale...(Go Blake!)..So I'm gonna type this in a little bit of a hurry..Here we go..**_

Cameron twisted in her bed, the alarm clocks green glow illuminating her skin. She hadn't been able to sleep lately. Things were so restless. She pulled the sheets over her. It was too hot for a blanket. She rolled over, facing away from the alarm clock and pressed her eyes shut. She squeezed them desperately, trying to find sleep. The only thing she seemed to find was worry. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Foreman fell against the chair, struggling to catch his breath. House had been so violent they'd had to sedate him. Foreman's hand brushed the sweat off of his face. This yellow fever could quite possibly kill House. It had already started messing with his brain. Hallucinations, impaired motor skills, some memory loss. House couldn't possibly have much time left.

Foreman rubbed his temples, swallowing hard. He wasn't sure if he could take losing House. Granted they had a cat and mouse relationship, he'd be a little bit lost without House. He cracked his fingers, peering between two at the sedated House. He debated with himself over calling Cameron, deciding against it.

Cuddy frowned from the door, her arms crossed. She watched as the nurses hurriedly cleaned the wounds on his neck. She bit her bottom lip, nibbling slightly before glancing to the floor. There was a small shine from a bottom wheel of the bed. Her eyes shot back to House's neck, before glancing down again. She stifled a gasp. Had he torn off the necklace in the fit? Her eyes froze on the sleeping House, as the nurses left.

She walked hesitantly to the bed, glancing at Foreman. Her eyes wandered over him, before shifting back to House. "I'm gonna take a break," Foreman said finally, struggling to lift himself from the chair before leaving. He paused a moment, turning at the door, "You okay?" he asked.

Cuddy nodded, not letting him see the moistness in her eyes. Hearing his footsteps echo, she bent down, grasping the necklace between her fingers. She squeezed it in her palm, before sliding it into her jacket pocket. She cocked her head, leaning to House. His breath was slightly shallow from being sedated. Perhaps House was going to need more than a lucky necklace to make it out of this one.

"Cameron?" a whisper came from her doorway. She flung her body back to face the doorway, "Yeah?" her voice choked out, that strange tone like when someone just wakes up croaking out. "I got a call from Cuddy, something happened to House," Fox whispered.

Camerons body shot up, a dizziness coming over her head from the rush of blood. "Lemme grab my keys and we'll go," she croaked again, stumbling across the floor in search of her shoes. Her feet stumbled slightly, as she let her butt hit the floor.

She crammed her feet into the slip on shoes she'd found. Leaning back, she snatched her keys off of the bedside table. Her hands pressed against the floor, pushing herself up. Her hair swayed lightly, as she caught her balance.

She turned, following Fox right out of the apartment.

House's breath faltered as he strained his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. Wilson sat next to him, glancing up from his magazine. "You finally lost it," Wilson replied.

House grumbled a moment. He didn't remember. He glanced at Wilson, looking him up and down. "My throat hurts," he said suddenly. Wilson nodded, "Thats expected," he continued to stare. House's arm felt around his neck. He felt a sting from the touch of his fingertips, jerking his hand away.

Suddenly there was a clamor in the hallway, Cameron appearing in the doorway, leaning slightly and breathing heavily. She glanced back at House, her gaze stopping on his neck. Her eyes shot to Wilson. Wilson's eyes met Cameron's and he turned back to House, "I guess the dead person House was talking to didn't appreciate something House did," he said.

Cameron shook her head slowly, "Are you okay?" she asked House. House was silent.

Fox appeared behind Cameron, her eyes over the top of Cameron's head. She was a good deal taller than the brunette. Feeling her presence Cameron stepped forward, allowing her into the room to check House's stats.

House sat still and quiet, letting her check him. His mind was racing.

Fox sighed, pulling the stethoscope from her ears, "Everything seems to be fine," she frowned.

"Do you remember anything before you were sedated?" Cameron asked gently.

House frowned, before shaking his head. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Even moving his head hurt.

"Foreman said he was talking to someone who was dead, and then tried to strangle himself, or, the 'dead person' tried to strangle him. We're not really sure," he said.

Fox nodded, "Well, hallucinations aren't this uncommon with severe Yellow Fever," she said. "I think I'm gonna make a few phone calls though, if he remembers anything page me," she said, looking over her shoulder.

Cameron nodded, taking a spot next to House as Fox left. House's eyes were focused on the floor, "Why are your shoes on the wrong feet?" he asked. Cameron blushed, glancing down at her feet. She rubbed one with the other. "I was in a hurry," she mumbled. She slipped her shoes off using her feet and exchanged them.

Wilson got up slowly, slapping Cameron's back lightly with the magazine he had been reading. "I'm gonna go get some coffee? Anybody want some?" he asked.

Cameron shook her head, while House opened his mouth. "It's too bad you can only drink clear fluids," Wilson said smiling before walking out.

House sighed and grumbled a moment.

"Charles, it's bad. It's got to be _the_ most severe case I've seen," she whispered. She listened a bit, "That's absurd! Do you know how dangerous that is? I won't do it." She frowned, twirling her fingers around the phone card, "And what do you suppose that's going to help?" she asked. Suddenly she scoffed, "I'll get right on that. You know I don't believe in that stuff!" She sighed, lowering herself into the chair, "It's out of the question, I'm sorry." She hung the phone up suddenly.

"Are you sure you don't remember _anything_?" Cameron asked pleadingly. House shook his head, biting his tongue. The air was silent. Finally, as what seemed to be a last resort, Cameron turned from the bed, ready to leave the room.

House struggled with his thoughts a moment, before he suddenly opened his mouth, "Allison?" he asked. Cameron turned to him a strange look in her eyes. House glanced around. The voice hadn't sounded like his, but he knew it was his. "What did you just call me?" she asked softly.

"Allison," House said again more confidently. Cameron's entire body turned to face him now. This was quite possibly the most confusing event of her life. "What?" she asked, her voice soft again.

House thought a moment, "Can you stay here for a little bit?" he asked finally. Cameron's eyes softened, and she nodded, approaching him. She took a seat next to him, her eyes starting to flood.

House scoffed, opening his arms, "Just get it over with," he said finally,with a small smile and opening his arms. Cameron threw herself into them, her tears falling quietly. She'd never been more worried in her life.

House frowned, as he absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair assuringly. He hated lying to her, but if he told her what he really saw, how could she not think he was crazy.


	10. Wherever You Will Go

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 10-Wherever you will go**

**Authors Note-**** I'm not entirely sure why, but I laughed for about 5 minutes after reading Limaccias review. It made my day. Especially after Blake lost. (But I guess I'll admit that Jordin was the better **_**singer**_** and that I'm easily sidetracked by nice hair and a pretty pair of eyes.)**

**You'll find out who/what House saw...In a couple chapters. Although this chapter may not be entirely realistic, oh well. I don't care. It makes for an interesting plot. **

Wilson stood in the doorway, listening carefully. Dr. Fox sat in front of him, smoothing her hair. Her chair whirled, and as she got up she paused. "Oh. I didn't know you were there," she smiled nervously.

Wilson nodded, "I was gonna see if you wanted to go on a coffee break with me," he smiled reassuringly. Fox thought a moment, nodding slowly, "I guess I could do that."

Wilson opened the door for her, Fox stepping through. "So it's bad huh?" Wilson asked quietly. Fox nodded. It was a couple moments before she spoke. "I've never seen anything this bad. Well, I mean, people have died from it yes, but no one I've ever treated as died," she said in a hushed tone. Wilson frowned, jamming his hands into his pockets, "So you think House could die?" he asked, a tint of sorrow in his voice.

Fox pondered, "I'm not sure honestly. With there being no treatment, you can never be sure. I guess you just need a good case of faith," she smiled, accepting the vending machine coffee from Wilson.

Wilson nodded, his own coffee in his hand. He walked over, sitting on the bench in the hall. Fox followed. "So you know Dr. Charles?" he asked. Fox nodded, taking a sip, "Old friends. Met him in Africa," she said. She cursed herself for seeming rather short. She hadn't meant to. It was her old habit of nervousness kicking in again. Inwards, she was rather shy. Outside though, not many people saw that.

Wilson only nodded. He'd been waiting in the doorway during the phone call. He hadn't really meant to listen but curiosity had gotten the best of him. He bit his lip a moment, "So, you like it here?"

Fox shrugged, "Haven't seen much but Cameron's place and the hospital," she smirked. Wilson nodded, "I guess I could show you around, if you want," he smiled.

Fox nodded, "I'd like that," she smiled, "Maybe sometime tomorrow? I need to go see Cuddy about some things," she said quietly. Wilson nodded, "Want me to walk you there?" he asked. Fox shook her head, "It's fine, your probably tired," she said, getting up and smoothing her shirt down. Wilson nodded, only after she had started to walk away.

So maybe she wouldn't tell Wilson, but she needed to tell Cuddy. Before she knew it, she stood in front of the large oak door, knocking softly.

"Come in," came her tired call. She glanced up, over her glasses as Fox reached her desk, pulling a chair out. "Do you have a minute?" Fox asked exasperated.

Cuddy nodded, "Sure. I've got time. What's wrong?" she asked. Fox frowned a moment, glancing around the room before turning her vision back to Cuddy, "Well, it's bad," she said softly. Cuddy nodded. She had guessed this.

"I spoke with Dr. Charles about this,"Fox continued, "He wants an opportunity to look at House. He's been treating cases, since I stopped." Cuddy nodded, shrugging her shoulders, "Let him. It can't hurt anything," she said.

Fox shrugged, "It might." Confusion flooded Cuddy's face, "How?" Fox straightened up a bit in the chair, uncomfortably, "He wants House to go to Africa, to him,"she said finally.

Cuddy frowned, tapping her pen lightly on the paperwork in front of her, "There's better care here," she said. Fox nodded, "I mean, with waterborne diseases, and everything else, it's safer here," she finished for Cuddy.

Cuddy paused, "Why is it that Charles won't come here?"

Fox shrugged, "He's busy I guess." She had a feeling that if she told Cuddy the real reason she'd be laughed out of her office.

Cameron sat in the chair beside House's bed, crumpled. Her legs pressed to her chest, and her hair matted to the sides of her face. It was nice to finally have had a good cry. "Why are you so worried?" House asked softly.

Cameron shrugged, sliding down in the chair a bit until her feet met the floor. "I don't know anymore," Cameron said truthfully. House nodded, "Do you think that, when we die..It's it? Or is there something more?" he asked suddenly.

"You know my answer to that," Cameron said, rolling her eyes.. House nodded, "I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Maybe reincarnation," he admitted. Cameron sighed. The last thing on her to do list was talk about death with House, but at least he was considering it. "Why do you try?" House asked, again suddenly.

Cameron's eyes squinted as she racked her brain for the meaning of that question. "What?" she asked finally. House glanced down at his legs, avoiding her glance, "You always look put together. You do your hair. Nobody seems to notice though, You haven't really dated anyone much."

Cameron smirked, "You notice." House frowned, realizing he'd given it away rather obviously, "Does that bother you?"

"Nope," Cameron shook her head.

Chase's hands shook, holding the film in his hand. How was this possible? They'd ran a pet scan and a cat scan and found nothing. Now here was this tumor. It explained why the disease was so bad. But nothing explained how it had formed in a few days. Thankfully, it was still small. They'd caught it in time, it would minimize the risk of the operation to remove it.

However, that didn't mean Chase wanted to be the messenger. Debating with himself though, It was time to step up. His breathing was rather deep, as he paged the crew down to House's room arriving last to the waiting crowd.

Six people stared back at him, confusion evident. He turned, trying to keep his eyes strong as he placed the film on the light.

"It's a brain tumor," he said, backing away, still trying desperately to hold strong.

The room was silent though, no one wanting to be the first to speak.

"I was right," House chirped. Cameron turned to glare at him as Cuddy and Wilson exchanged glances. "How can you be happy about this?" Cameron fumed. House shrugged, "I'm not happy. I was just stating the fact that I was right and I am able to diagnose myself." Cameron rolled her eyes, "You think being right is everything," she snapped. "So?" House asked.

Fox sat still, her legs swaying back and forth. It was a small tumor, certainly operable. However the risk of operation was only slightly less than normal. By the time she had snapped out of it, Foreman had pulled an angry Cameron out of the room. Cuddy smiled meekly, excusing herself to calm Cameron down.

With Fox, Chase and Wilson left in the room with each other, they glanced around nervousley. House shifted uncomfortably, "Do the surgery then," he said finally. Chase nodded, removing the film and biting his lip before heading off to schedule it. The sooner, the better. With Wilson beside him, they all but jogged up to the the neurosurgeon.

Fox sat uncomfortably. "You still have yellow fever. If you make it out of the surgery, your immune system is compromised," she said finally.

House nodded at this, reluctantly, "It's a chance. I'm not ready to die yet."

Fox nodded, battling inside. She was going to have to tell him. It was his choice if he took Sebastions advice. It was his life. Not hers. "Well," she said finally.

House turned, listening to her.

"Dr. Sebastian Charles is a friend of mine from when I worked in Africa. I called him before the news of the tumor, because this is the worst case I've seen. The tumor explains the severe symptoms. But Charles did suggest you come to Africa," she explained, wringing her hands. This was only half of the news.

House raised an eyebrow, following her tone. There was more to come.

"In cases like this, with no treatment...it's unexplainable. But sometimes believing you'll get better, I think it works. I guess too, with all our modern technological advances, we forget some of the ancient cures," she said trailing off.

House's eyebrows raised further, "What is the ancient cure for yellow fever?" he asked. His voice had the same curiosity as a child being read a fairytale.

"I'm not sure. But Sebastian wants you to see a medicine woman up there," she finally said.

House's eyes shifted side to side. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, "A witch doctor?" he finally asked.

"Basically. If you believe in their techniques and cures, they may work. Who knows, it's a chance, and it's your choice," she explained.

House's face twisted.

At this moment, Fox was ready for the insult. The yelling.

"If I make it out of the surgery, I'll go. But I'm not going by myself," he said finally.

Fox's pulse seemed to stop, her eyes wide in surprise, "Theres also a chance of typhoid, other things. You'll have to be careful."

House smirked, "We'll all have to be careful now won't we?" He was certainly himself in a time like this. "I think having the group there would be much better."

Fox sighed, running a hand through her hair. Convincing the team to go to Africa wouldn't be an easy task. House seemed to have something up his sleeve though, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She'd be damned if she let him trick her.


	11. The Gun and the Firecracker

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 11-The Gun and the Firecracker**

**Authors Notes: **** This may appear a filler chapter,but it furthers the minor plot(not really the major plot I guess) I kind of have writers block with this story right now. I'm not sure how to transition it to an idea I have. So sorry...at least it's an update? **

"So, where to?" Wilson asked, offering Fox a helmet. Fox smiled, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle and locking her hands around Wilson's chest. She was more confident this time, having known him for awhile.

She thought a moment, before smiling finally, "Anywhere but here?" Wilson chuckled, nodding. He slid the visor on his helmet down, and sped off.

They sped off down the street, weaving their way through the maze of the city. Fox smiled, watching the scenery fly by. It was like a world without worries. Oddly enough, it felt...right. She hadn't let it show, but she'd found herself strangely attached to this group of strangers.

It felt like she'd known them all ages. There was something about this place that was comfortable. She slid her arms down a little further, letting them rest near Wilson's waist. Before she knew it though, they were stopped.

She peered from behind the dark tint of her visor at the small corner shop. She smiled, before laughing after she realized what it was. She ripped her helmet off, handing it to Wilson as he put both away.

He smiled at her, "In the mood for ice cream?" he asked hopefully. Fox nodded, "I love the little corner shops. My dad used to take me and my sister on Saturday mornings," she explained. Wilson laughed, twisting his face, "Ice cream for breakfast?"

Fox nodded, laughing, "My dad was a kid at heart." Wilson nodded, holding the door open for her. "Did you always get the same thing?" he asked. Fox nodded, laughing, "Yup, a vanilla ice cream cone, with rainbow sprinkles. For as long as I can remember."

Wilson nodded, ordering two before turning back to smile at Fox. "So what made a girl like you want to go to Africa?"

Fox pondered a moment, tapping her hands on the counter in front of her absentmindedly. "Well," she started, "The culture." She smiled, glancing down. She felt like she had come up short in conversation again.

Wilson nodded, "Yeah. I can understand that. When I was little I always wanted to go to Egypt." Fox laughed, "To see the mummy's?"

Wilson thought a moment, "Yeah. Until I saw the horror movies." They both laughed at that, Wilson handing Fox a cone.

"Thanks," she smiled. Wilson nodded, "Let's take a walk," he suggested, holding the door to the small shop open. Fox nodded, slipping out.

"So how do you like living with Cameron?" he asked. Fox smiled, "She's a loaded gun. But I love it. I wish she would have been my roommate back in college."

Wilson laughed, "Yeah. Loaded gun, that sounds about right." Fox laughed. Wilson smirked, "So what was your roommate like in college?"

Fox laughed, shaking her head. "Long hair, like a hippie. She'd sit around and bite her toenails, like most people bite their fingernails. But she always drank red wine, like she thought it made her sophisticated. She was nice though. She'd bring home bagels for us for breakfast. She used to try and meditate to the grateful dead."

Wilson laughed, nearly dropping his ice cream cone, "And what were you like?" he asked. Fox smirked, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Well. I was kind of quiet in high school...Except I had a handful of really close friends. With them I was kind of loud. I got to college, and kind of became a little more outgoing," she explained.

Wilson grinned, "And that means?"

Fox laughed, blushing again, "Getting drunk for the first time and passing out outside of my room because I couldn't get the door open."

Wilson laughed, "Party girl, huh?" he asked playfully.

Fox's eyes widened, shaking her head, "Not after that," she laughed.

Wilson nodded, "So did you always want to be a doctor?" he asked. Fox snorted, "Nope. It just kind of happened. Science just interested me...How about you?" she asked accusingly yet playfully.

Wilson nodded slowly, "Yeah. In the back of my mind I did. My mom used to tell me I should be a lawyer though, because I argued about everything."

Fox nodded, laughing as a man approached them. "Balloon for the lovely lady?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Wilson.

Wilson nodded, paying him. Fox smiled, "The blue." They both laughed, continuing their walk down the street. "It's nice to feel like a kid again," Fox smiled. Wilson smirked, "I guess I know what House feels like all the time."

Fox laughed, "House is a good guy though. There's something about him that challenges me. I really haven't had that in awhile. If Cameron's a loaded gun I'm going to have to say House is like a Chinese firecracker."

Wilson popped the last of his ice cream cone into his mouth, laughing and nearly choking. "Yeah. Except the wick is always lit." Fox nodded.

"So I hear Foreman's assisting on House's brain surgery?" she asked.

Wilson smirked, "Don't tell House, Or he'll never let it happen," he warned. Fox nodded, laughing.

"The surgery is tonight anyway," Wilson trailed off, the sorrow returning to his voice. Fox nodded solemnly, rubbing a hand along his back before she knew what she was doing. He didn't shrink away though, he leaned in towards her arm, welcoming the comfort.

Cameron sat, her arms crossed and her lips pursed, "Your saying you want us all to to to Africa?" House nodded, sarcastically batting his eyelashes.

Cameron gritted her teeth, "And who else did you tell of this master plan?"

"Fox, but she suggested it," he said matter of factly, picking a loose string off of his blanket. Cameron squinted a minute, "So there isn't an ulterior motive?"

House smiled sweetly, yet mockingly, "Do I always have to have an ulterior motive?" Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Generally you do."

House snorted, laughing, "Is this returning to the conversation we had about why I hired you."

Cameron frowned, turning away before turning back to House. "You hired me because I was pretty," she said, practically glaring.

House nodded, "Well I mean, I can't look at the other two all day."

Cameron sighed, exasperated, "You didn't even consider I was intelligent?"

House grinned, "If I didn't think you could do the job, I wouldn't have hired you." Cameron sighed, "Can you just truthfully compliment someone, without beating around the bush?"

House's grin grew wider, "Alright. You have nice hair, that smells like lilac. I like the scent of lilac. I tried to find the same shampoo, but I can't. Your very pretty in general. After spending time with you, I've come to realize your one of the smartest women I know. I've also always thought you had a nice butt."

Cameron sighed, a hand traveling upwards to rub her forehead, "Is this your sick way of hitting on me?"

House frowned, "I hit on you all the time. Just subtly." Cameron frowned, letting herself think. All this time she'd been worried about impressing him, and she already had. All this time she had had feelings for House, but kept pushing them to the back of her mind, ignoring them.

Now, when she had finally let herself admit she had them, here House sat hinting he had them too.

"Why aren't you packing?" House asked suddenly. "Packing?" Cameron asked, confused. House nodded, "Have you been listening at all? Your going to Africa tomorrow morning."

Cameron squinted, confused, "You haven't made it to surgery yet, let alone out, and your worried about me going to Africa with you?"

House nodded. It was a strange moment. There was no sarcasm, nothing familiar in his eyes. This was a side of House Allison Cameron had never seen. She'd spent her time lately, trying to hide her pain and fear.

She wasn't going to let this all crash. "If I go to Africa, your going to have to promise me something," she said softly, leaning closer, nearly whispering into his ear.

House felt his breath grow shallow as he felt her hot breath on his ear. "Hm?" he returned the whisper.

"You need to promise me that I'm not going to lose you," Cameron whispered. House's eyes traveled to hers, and he nodded, cupping her chin into his hand and kissing her.


	12. Prince Charming

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 12-Prince Charming**

**Authors Notes:** _So I realized several minutes after uploading that a lot of the faithful reviewers may not be able to review because I straightened it up a bit. Sorry about that. Updates may be sparse right now, because I work 40-50 hour weeks._

Foreman wrung his hands nervously as he waited to use the sink to wash his hands. House was already on the table and they were administrating the anesthesia. Foreman had battled himself over this several days now. He was assisting in the operation, and his hands held House's life.

Worry had overtaken him since he'd learned that. He rinsed his hands, letting the water flow up to his elbow. He shook his head as a nurse slipped gloves onto his hands. Everyone in this hospital had become emotionally tied lately. It was only going to wreck them or make them stronger.

He took a deep breath as he pushed into the swing door, trying not to let his worries take them over.

Fox sat in a deserted waiting room with the extremely nervous smile. Fox felt like the only thing she could do right now was offer some kind words and perhaps a shoulder to cry on.

Surgery wasn't the only thing plaguing her mind right now. Fox's stomach nearly churned at the though of going to Africa. Perhaps though, she was ready to go back.

Her eyes squinted shut as the memories of the screaming children, the crying civilians, and the diseases all came back. The worst feeling in the world right now was having no control. When you become a doctor, you accept the task of manipulating life.

She turned softly to Cameron, who lay in the chair across from her. Her legs were pulled up, hugged to her chest tightly. Her eyes were buried into her hands, and her breathing slightly quick from crying.

Fox turned quietly to the door, where Wilson stood with coffee for them all. He handed Fox hers, while simply setting Cameron's down, not wanting to disturb her.

He frowned, adverting his eyes from Fox. The past few days had made him sick to his stomach. He'd barely eaten, let alone slept. At any given time twenty feelings were rushing through his body. He felt somehow attached to Fox, as if they were kindred spirits.

His nerves were shot, and he could only crumple into the seat beside her. Tragedy seemed to follow Wilson. His divorces for one, and now he could lose his best friend. What he wouldn't give to beg for happiness right now. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do if House didn't make it out of the surgery.

Cuddy sat in her office, Stacy across from her. The lights were off, only slightly calming. Stacy glanced up at Cuddy, her eyelids heavy and cheeks streaked. Stacy seemed to cry everyday as of late. Cuddy could only tremble beneath her skin, trying to hold all of her emotions in.

Cuddy felt as if she was desperately knotting something, trying to hold it all together. Deep down she believed that everything was going to happen for a reason, and you weren't going to be able to stop it if it was meant to happen.

Loosing House now would surely change everyones lives. If it was meant to be though, than there was no stopping it. These thoughts raced through Cuddy's mind. Perhaps they were the tiers of these desperate knots. House had walked through these doors giving Cuddy a challenge. Challenges were slightly foreign to Cuddy. She had the respect she wanted already.

House didn't give her respect though. He treated her as an equal, and thats what she wanted deep down. She wasn't anyone to suck up to, or better than anyone. He recognized this.

Chase was by himself in the hallway, clenching a wadded tissue in his right hand. He sat slouched, his feet trailing the floor and his back against the wall. He was right outside of the surgery room, but he'd chosen to sit on the floor so he wouldn't have to watch.

He cared deeply for House, and really did look up to him. He cared for everyone in their time actually. His troubles normally revolved around not being able to fix their problems. He passed the tissue between his hands, thinking more.

You can't fix someone if you yourself are still broken, he thought as he ran a hand up his face and through his hair, trying to hold on.

Cameron shook slightly in her sleep, nightmares crushing her. She pulled her head up quickly, and her red swollen eyes searched for Fox. She smiled weakly, as she was greeted by the sight of Fox slumped against Wilson, both of them having fallen asleep.

Cameron glanced at the clock. It'd been hours now, what was wrong?

She frowned, the nightmare she'd had returning to her mind. She'd dreamed she was in Africa. Rather, she guessed it was her. She wasn't sure who's eyes she was seeing out of.

She'd thrown herself onto the floor, feeling overwhelming sadness. She felt herself weep slightly, as she struggled to roll someone over. The person's back was to her, and she wasn't sure who it was. She remembered more screaming. More crying.

The sickening part was that she wasn't sure who she had been trying to turn over. With the trip growing nearer, it worried her.

Suddenly a strange feeling swept her body, one that she couldn't identify. She frowned, struggling to rise herself from the chair. Her legs had fallen asleep, and she wobbled slightly as she moved to the door. Placing her hand on the doorway, she glanced into the hallway.

She turned slightly,seeing Chase slumped over also. Chase was still awake though, and sobbing quietly. Worry flooded Cameron's eyes, and she rushed to the window of the surgery room, pressing herself against it.

Foreman and the others rushed around quickly, grabbing tools. House's head was hidden from view, and she could hear the fast pace of the machine's beeps.

She let her hand slide down the glass, as her eyes welled up once more.

Her own life seemed to flash before her eyes strangely. She remembered some of the dreams she'd had when she was little. She remembered her high school graduation. Her wishes to get married, to start a family.

She'd finally found the one person who meant the world to her. Granted, he was far from Prince Charming, but he was hers. She shook, her stomach feeling weak as she steadied herself to sit on the floor, covering her eyes with her hands.

The frantic beeping overtook even the hallway. It screamed for acknowledgment.


	13. Determination

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 13-**

**Authors Notes: **_ So..I meant to update sooner after a cliffhanger...40-50 hours..haha...any job but mine I'd do it. I will be honest with you right now- I am battling the idea of __a__ character death, it's an idea that may help to further my plot, but it may not. So I will let you know I am __thinking__ about that._

_I'm going to have to apologize for the shortest update on the face of the planet, but I couldn't leave you all hanging._

Cameron's body trembled as the noise flooded her ears. Her sobs were no frantic and her fingertips clawed at her hairline. This couldn't be happening to her. Not now.

Her breath froze though as the beeping regulated itself. It was over as quick as it had started. Cameron still shook though, placing her hands on the cool white tile to steady herself as she turned to face Chase.

Their tear stained faces met, as Chase slowly rose, feeling the wall for support. His eyes were tightly squinted, but shot open as he glanced through the window of the operating room.

Cameron still sat contorted, her chest facing him as she waited for his reaction. Chase clasped a hand over his mouth, before removing it, and smiling at Cameron.

He stepped forward, an arm under each of her arms and wrenched her upright, steadying her. Her eyes were glued shut though, as she turned her face from the window, unwilling to face it.

"Cameron," Chase whispered, grabbing her chin between his hands and turning it back to the window. Cameron shakily allowed her eyes to open, and flow once more. Foreman grinned ear to ear,obvious although it was covered by the face mask, flashing the okay signal in his hand.

Cameron said nothing though, the water still dripping from the corners of her eyes. She turned to Chase though, beaming. Tackling her into a bear hug, he yelped in celebration.

Cameron pulled away, her eyes meeting his once more. Cameron smiled for what felt like the first time in days. Chase's eyes held an understanding, a kind of acceptance for recent events. Feeling watched, the pair turned, greeted by Wilson, Fox and Cuddy at the end of the hallway.

Minutes later, Foreman emerged, still peeling off his scrubs. He grinned wider now, "He's gonna be fine."

The group nodded, grasping for hugs from each other as called for. Cameron's eyes lingered on House's frame though, his body sighing with his breath. He looked so vulnerable.

Pulling her away, Foreman smiled. "You okay," he whispered. Cameron simply nodded, giving him a weak smile. He gestured with his head somewhere off down the hallway, and Cameron obediently followed.

Stopping in the deserted hall, Foreman looked unsure whether he should speak. "Africa?" he asked suddenly, letting one word take the symbol for an hours conversation.

Cameron nodded, "As soon as he's okay to travel." Foreman nodded, "I think I'm going to go with." Cameron's mouth gaped, as she was taken aback. "Chase is going. Can't split the team up now," Foreman grinned.

Cameron nodded. Her smile was all Foreman needed for reassurance he had made the right choice.

"Cameron?" Foreman questioned suddenly. The silence broken, Cameron cocked her head, questioning him.

"Don't quit fighting now. Your being strong for two now. You and House. Don't let him down," he said, his eyes traveling away.

Cameron nodded, accepting Foreman's statement. Foreman grinned though, chuckling a bit. He took on his big brother role to her now.

"And House. House just better not hurt you," he said.

Cuddy frowned, sitting beside Stacy on the bench. "When are you leaving?" Stacy choked out, her voice still recovering from the crying she had done. Cuddy simply shook her head, "I'm not."

Stacy squeezed her fists a bit, her eyes flooding with confusion. Cuddy sighed, slouching a bit, "I can't drop everything and leave, I have responsibility here," she answered simply. Stacy nodded, feeling that wasn't all.

"Besides," Cuddy continued, her voice morphing to a whisper, "Love waits. Cameron and House have waited long enough. They need this." Stacy only stared, absorbing Cuddy's words. Stacy nodded though, a smile crossing her face.

"House is a man of determination," Stacy replied.


	14. Sleepless in Africa

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 14-**

**Authors Notes:** _So...here's chapter 14. This story has all the chapters planned and stuff..It end's at Chapter 20. Just to let you all know...and no, Cameron's not pregnant_

Cameron's smile radiated as she extended a hand to him. It'd been a few days, and he was still a little shaky, but Foreman said it was fine for him to travel. House accepted her hand, pulling himself up the ramp. Chase was behind him, ready in case he fell.

Taking her seat next to House, she glanced around, a feeling of warmth filling her. Foreman. Chase. Fox. Wilson. Her and House. She smiled at House.

House traded her some random grumblings as he fumbled with the magazine on his lap. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, sighing.

"What are you reading?" she asked, attempting a small bit of conversation. Since House had admitted feelings for her, he spent half the time ignoring her, and the other half of the time doing something sweet, or annoying. House's version of sweet just happened to be bitter.

"Cosmo," he answered monotonously. Cameron nodded, a smirk on her face. Turning to glance at her for several seconds, House rolled his eyes finally, turning back to the magazine.

Decidedly changing the subject, House sighed again, "Chase says I almost died." Cameron nodded, as he slouched down, his eyes still locked on his. That was all he really wanted. Glancing once more, he turned back to his magazine, eventually falling asleep for the rest of his flight.

Squinting, he tried to pull his heavy eyelids open. Darkness greeted him and as he sat up something brushed against his face. Reaching forward to swat at it, he caught netting in his hand. Releasing it, he swung his legs to the side of the bed, catching netting on his foot and causing himself to get tangled within it.

"Was it his choice to come, or yours?" Sebastian asked. He and Cameron sat on the well netted back patio, gazing out at the Savannah. Sebastian's house doubled as living quarters and a small hospital.

"His," Cameron answered, her eyes caught on the ice in her water. "And you followed?" Sebastian asked, nodding. Cameron shrugged, nodding and sighing. He himself sighed, rising from the worn lawn chair.

"I'll have Eden take you to Mangai in the morning," he said, heading for the sliding glass doors. "Mangai?" Cameron questioned aloud.

"The medicine woman." with that, Sebastian was gone, disappearing into the house for the night. Cameron sat alone on the porch, drowning in her own consciousness.

She'd met Eden earlier. She had been Sebastian's translator for awhile. She'd been born here in Africa and had learned English from missionary's.

The struggle Cameron had left to face though weighed heavy on her mind. If you can't bring yourself to believe in god, how is it she could let herself believe in something so similar. Hearing a noise behind, her, she turned.

House stared back at her, an annoyed look on his face. "Why are you out here?" he asked. Cameron sighed, "Your up."

House paused a moment, nodding. He had slept most of the day off. "I hate this place," he said finally, taking the lawn seat beside her.

"You've been awake what, a few minutes?" Cameron asked angrily. "So?" House questioned, taking out his prescription bottle and popping a few into his mouth.

"Your too fast to judge," Cameron said quietly. House was silent a few moments, thinking. Cameron turned, her eyes scanning him. It'd been awhile since she'd said something he hadn't regurgitated back at her.

"What if we came all this way, and nothing happens?" he asked finally. Cameron sighed, remembering what Fox had told her.

"If you believe it's going to happen, it will," she said finally. House frowned a moment, standing, "But you don't believe in anything," he said finally. He stood awkwardly, the crickets filling his ears.

Cameron's hair swayed softly from the slight breeze. Giving up, he finally headed for the door to go back inside. Pausing though, he turned back to her.

"Allison?" he questioned. Cameron turned to him,not fully expecting anything really, "Hm?" she answered.

"Come to bed. It's getting late," he said finally, stepping into the House. He turned back to her, waiting for her. Giving in, she got up, following him in. She slid the door closed, her eyes lingering on the stars for just a moment.

Pulling the net over them, Cameron let herself wiggle into his arms. Life was too short to be alone.

Sebastian frowned at Eden over his bowl of cereal. Since Eden had come to live with him, both had taken to this midnight snacking. There weren't enough hours in the day to speak. Night brought a different peace to people who wanted it.

Eden smirked. Her thick hair was tied up into a ponytail, a million tiny braids protruding. Her eyes were a pale gray color, the pupil contrasting an inky black. Her skin the color of cocoa, she was thin but not gaunt.

"You loved her?" she asked, her accent thick. Sebastian shook his head, returning his spoon to the bowl, "No."

She nodded, confusion in her eyes. She was nearly twenty, and hadn't yet begun to understood Americans and their strange ways. Sebastian had been teaching her little by little though, along with teaching her to be a doctor.

"Charles?" she asked confidently after a moment. She grinned as his eyes met hers. His eyes held the question.

"Will they stay?" Eden finally asked, tapping her spoon on the counter. Caught by surprise, Dr. Charles Sebastian cocked his head, "What do you mean Eden?"

She debated with herself several seconds, before plunging the spoon into her bowl and pushing it away from her, "Will they stay here in Africa. With us. Will Fox leave again?"

He frowned, the young girls question still strange to him. True, Fox had nearly raised Eden. But it'd been several years since they'd seen each other.

"I don't know," he said finally. He dismissed the question as her curiosity, rising from the table he placed both bowls in the sink.

"Wake them at dawn, they need to see Mangai. You will take them there," he said, scratching his head as he paused before going to bed.

Eden swayed in the stool, simply nodding.


	15. A Second Encounter

**Learning to Fall **

**Chapter 15-A Second Encounter**

_**Authors Note:Life gets the better of us sometimes, I'm sorry. Not to play the blame game, but JK Rowling stole my time. (7**__**th**__** book was excellent. I do admit though, the epilogue was disappointing and not up to par) I've been a bit stuck with this story though, also. I want to remind you guys this-A lot of my stories have very strange plot twists. Not all things are as they seem...**_

Sweat glistened off of her body as she pushed the tan grass aside. The heat was sweltering and her heart felt heavy as she led her companions through the Savannah. Eden paused a moment, perking her head up and straining her ears.

House leaned exhaustedly on his cane grumbling as he watched Chase fumble with his shoes. "How much farther?" Chase asked finally, his voice dripping with fatigue. Eden pressed a finger to her mouth though, still straining her ears.

Cameron glanced to House, trying to reassure herself he was alright. Perhaps he wasn't ready. They shouldn't have come to Africa so soon. Eden turned her head sharply, glancing off over a hill.

"House," Cameron whispered, as her arm foreignly lept from her side, clasping House's shoulder. House followed Cameron's gaze. A small herd of antelope galloped over the hill, the sunlight pelting their coats, making them shine. House was silenced a moment, as he watched the scene.

It was beautiful, even he had to admit. This scene held sorrow for him though. His eyes were soft as he glanced at Cameron, who still stared ahead. She called him House. He frowned, glancing down. Perhaps they still hadn't moved past that stage.

Eden turned to the group, smiling, as she nodded, taking a step forward and continuing their trek. After what neared an hour, she pushed aside a particularly tall patch of grass, revealing to the travelers a small village. She smiled widely, holding the grass for the others, as she greeted the children who ran forward to welcome them.

An older boy came forward also, a large staff in his hand. He smiled proudly, nodding at the group. Fox stifled a gasp, launching herself forward. "Abiade!" she cried, enveloping the man in a hug. She pulled herself away though, her eyes heavy on the staff.

"Your father?" she asked quietly. Abiade nodded, "He had several months after you left." Fox nodded, her head bowed to the new king of this tribe of friends. He cocked his head though, his eyes still resting on Fox, "Father said, when you returned, you shall be seeking?" Fox nodded. Deep down Abiade's father must have known she would be back. Her mind stalled on the fact that he knew she would be looking for something.

Fox paused a moment though, holding her breath a second. It was House searching though. Fox herself wasn't really searching for anything. She nodded all the same though.

"Mangai," Eden said clearly, as Abiade nodded, gesturing down the path towards a small hut. Eden nodded, motioning for the others to go. "I will stay," she said reassuringly,sending the others on. Cameron paused though, letting House lead the way.

She was uneasy following in his footsteps, but something told her this needed to be the way. House paused outside the beaded curtain covering the door of a hut. He reached out, as the thoughts pushed into his mind. Maybe he should go back. This could all be a waste of time.

He plunged his hands through the beads though, shifting them aside as he glanced about. A woman huddled in a blanket on the floor, nodding as he entered. The others followed.

The woman motioned for them to sit. Sitting in the dirt, the group gazed at her expectedly. House was frozen though. "Muga," she nodded, addressing House. He was still frozen though, his lips barely able to utter, "House."

Mangai cocked her head, her large golden earrings clanking together, she shook her head, "Muga," she said, smiling and nodding.

Giving up, House glanced down at the dusty dirt before him. "You have come," she asked, half stated. House nodded, the dirt still the object of his attention.

"You are not sick," she said finally. House glanced at her, "I have yellow fever," he said finally.

Mangai nodded, "But not anymore." House snorted, shaking his head. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it.

Mangai nodded, "That was just god's way of telling you to get a move on it child." She chuckled, pulling a turtle shell out of some cloths beside her.

House frowned, "Get a move on what?" Mangai smiled at Cameron. Understanding, Cameron lowered her head blushing. He glanced to his side, where Cameron sat. His mind had since melted, starting to race.

"We all have a destiny. Destiny's purpose is simply to make sure history does not repeat itself. God chooses that destiny," she said, shaking rocks between her hands.

Cameron bit her lip, her eyes taking their turn to gaze downward. House glanced to Cameron from the corner of his eye. He was certain she couldn't agree. House's eyes returned to the rocks Mangai had thrown into the turtle shell. She prodded at them, mumbling under her breath and occasionally nodding.

"What is Muga?" House asked finally, curiosity getting the better of him. Mangai cocked her head, a playful smile gracing her aged face.

"Your name. In your past life," she smiled. House's eyes squinted, before darting to the turtle shell once more. He stifled his urge to snort. Curiosity was twisting him though, as he opened his mouth once more. Mangai stopped him though, "It means you will be confident of the truth, once you find it."

House nodded. His urge to snort had disappeared though. It plagued his curiosity. To be perfectly honest with himself, House decided that he did want to know more.

"So, do we all have african names from our previous life?" Chase asked excitedly. Mangai squinted, her eyes passing over the group. She nodded at Fox.

Fox and Mangai had already had this conversation, years before. Neither uttered a word though, as Mangai scanned the group further. "Only one more of you," she said decidedly.

Her eyes fell on Wilson. His face spiked with curiosity, "What was my name?" he asked eagerly.

"Sabola," she said, gazing back at the rocks. Wilson turned to Fox, a smile on his face. This interested him.

"What does Sabola mean?" he asked, leaning forward. Mangai frowned, "It means chili pepper." Wilson frowned, his letdown apparent. House's snort exploded. Wilson glared at House. House smirked, shaking his head.

"We must leave now, so we are back before nightfall," Eden's voice sounded through the tent.

The group nodded, struggling to their feet. They exchanged goodbyes with Mangai, exiting the hut. House was last, and he turned to steal another glance at the old medicine woman. His fear had escaped him.

Granted, his last meeting with Mangai in his hospital room was unpleasant, meeting her had helped him. Perhaps their last encounter had been a flashback of this past life she spoke about. He nodded at her, and turned, leaving the hut.


	16. A little more than something

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 16-A little more than something**

**Authors Notes:** _-Thanks much to Saz. I hunted down that chat script from said chat. It help helped me out a bit. I'm still not letting go though. Neville was supposed to marry Luna. :#!&! (That was an angry face, haha.)_

_Another thing I'd like to share with you all(not that anyone cares) I named one of my chapters "Prince Charming" After a song by Willa Ford I was listening to. In it, she calls numerous males prince charming. Among them, Prince William, Leo Dicaprio(sp?), Matt Damon, and..Sisqo? I'm serious. Who could call the thong man Prince Charming???(House as prince charming, you have to admit, House is at least charming)_

_Anyway, I know, super short time between updates. But I'm on a roll today, I've updated 3 or 4 other stories already._

_Oh clearing things up for one of my favorite reviewers-Mangai was the woman House saw when he was 'delusional'._

(Ohh, we're fast forwarding. Sorry.)

_**Nearly a month had passed since House met Mangai, and she had given him her opinion on Cameron.**_ Cameron. She seemed to have warmed up, House decided one morning. He glared at the pan before him. He had decided earlier to make Cameron breakfast and currently, it was going over as well as he would have liked it to.

Glancing up from a book, Wilson snorted from his position at the round table. Turning, leaning on the cane only slightly for balance, he redirected his glare to Wilson.

"Making Cammy Wammy some breakfast?" Wilson asking, mockingly innocent. House blinked. He and Wilson had never been more brotherly. It was actually rather disturbing to him at the moment.

"House," Fox said gently as she removed the spatula from his hand, scraping the eggs off of the hot metal. House glanced at Fox. Wilson's shirt?

He turned around to blink once more at Wilson. Wilson blinked, challenging House to say something. Decidedly House took the plate Fox offered him, and glanced down at it. "Go bring it to her," Fox said, motioning for him to go.

Grasping his cane, he ambled to the back of the house. Glancing into Cameron's room cautiously, he noticed she was awake, stretching.

"I...made this for you," House said, offering the plate out to her. Cameron smiled, "You made it?" she asked playfully as she patted the spot next to her. Sitting down, House nodded. Fox had kept him from burning them, true. But there was no need to tell Cameron that.

His eyes traveled over her lips, down her neck and body. She'd fallen asleep in a tank top and shorts. Rather modest compared to what he had been hoping for.

"They're good...Greg," Cameron said after a few bites. She'd started calling him Greg all the time for the past two weeks. Still felt awkward rolling off her tongue though. Since the night he'd told her to come in, and they'd slept in the same bed she felt nervous around him.

They'd kissed once. It was awkward then too though, because Wilson had walked in. She shifted, pushing the covers off of her legs. "Is something wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to glance at him. Several hands fell out of her ponytail.

"It's hard to be around you sometimes," he said finally, glancing up at her. He was laying still beside her in the double bed, his arms against his chest. Distant.

Cameron swallowed, setting the plate on a table beside the bed. "Why?" she asked turning to him. House shook his head. Maybe he'd already said too much.

It was some sick metamorphosis, and he was playing the part of the caterpillar. Everything he thought about, Cameron always broke into his thoughts. She'd let him kiss her once. She hadn't since then though. She'd changed him lately, and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Cameron stared. Maybe he still had feelings for Stacy. Her heart dropped. "Is it Stacy?" she asked, her emotions hurt, and voice choking. House paused, "Stacy?" he asked.

Cameron nodded, several tears falling from her eyes now. She raised a hand letting it slap against her after dropping it.

"It's not Stacy. It's hasn't been about Stacy for a long time," he said, sitting up. Cameron shrugged, "It's like, no matter what I do, You still stay so far away from me. And, I hate it. When you were in a coma, it was like, my world was going to end. And it feels like that again now..." she trailed off.

House took Cameron's face between his hands, shaking his head. With his thumbs he wiped two tears away from her cheeks. "We've been in Africa a month, why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

He'd been so sure for this past month, that when she looked at him, she didn't care as much as he thought she did. Cameron shrugged, trying desperately to choke back the rest of her tears.

"You won't let me touch you, because you think I'm still in love with Stacy?" he asked finally.

Cameron shook her head, pulling away from his grasp. "I thought you wouldn't touch me, because of that," she said, her eyes filling with tears once more.

House shook his head furiously. Actually, that was all he could do. He was stunned. "Why did you want to come to Africa?" Cameron asked, sobbing lightly.

House blinked. It was like he had slammed into a brick wall. "Well, I wanted you, I guess," he said finally, nodding. Cameron stayed still. "Because, in New Jersey, it seemed like all you were ever going to be was my immunologist," he said decidedly.

Cameron smiled, "What did you want me to be?" Cameron's smile struck him like a rainbow.

"I wanted you to be mine," House said, laughing. He sounded like such an ass, but it was the truth.

Cameron nodded slowly, "I wanted you to be something," she admitted, laughing softly. His personality still showed, even when he was trying to be sweet.

She loved that about him. He was steady, consistent. She needed something steady in her life.

She frowned though, "You kind of turned into every-" she spoke, but was interrupted by his lips against hers.


	17. Seven Shots

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 17-Seven Shots**

**Authors Notes: **_This chapter is also fast forwarded. Sorry, but it would be pointless to fill in in between minor details. But I already have Chapter 20, the end written. So, these last few chapters are the events leading up to Chapter 20. This chapter is major..._

**Another month later...**

Lilac. A smile graced his sleeping face. It was pure heaven to wake up every morning to that scent. Glancing down cautiously, he was greeted by the sight of tousled brown hair tickling his chin. She'd fallen asleep in his arms again.

He blinked a moment, hesitating to disturb her. Settling back against the bed though, he lay defeated.

Maybe he would just pretend to be asleep, and she'd get off on her own. His mind surpassed the thought that he was putting Cameron before him though.

Fox cocked her head, giggling as the Savannah grass swayed against her face. Wilson laughed happily. Fox laid her head back against the fresh dirt, basking in the sunlight.

Africa this time had made things perfect. It had never done that before though. Maybe returning to your roots was good for you.

"Say what your thinking right now," Wilson whispered from his place beside her. Fox smiled, "Nothing. I only think when I'm worried." Her slight grin was playful, as Wilson sat up.

He raised an eyebrow, "After everything I'm sure you've heard about me, your not worried?" He'd dreaded this conversation. His multiple marriages weren't exactly promising tales. Fox shook her head, the sun rays bouncing off of her hair, making it shine.

"Everything happens for a reason, it's just a law of the universe," she murmured softly. Wilson frowned, squinting his eyes in the sun, "You believe in those?" he asked.

Fox nodded, "Why else are we here?" she smiled serenely. Comfortable with her answer, Wilson let himself lay back onto the ground. Fox smirked, watching him, "Besides, if you ever thought of giving me the runaround, I'd probably have to beat you up."

Wilson laughed, "Beat me up?" he asked. Fox nodding, rolling on top of him and straddling him, "Yeah, beat you up. I'm pretty sure I could take you. You ain't seen nothin yet," she joked from atop him.

Wilson laughed, letting Fox pin his arms above his head into the moist dirt. "Fair enough," he murmured, letting her kiss him.

"Wait though," he said suddenly, after several seconds. Fox frowned, cocking her head at him as she slid off, sitting beside him.

"Everything happens for a reason," he explained confidently. Fox nodded.

"If I asked you to marry me right now, and you asked why after only two months...and brought up the fact that all my other relationships have failed, and what could possibly be different this time, can my reason be you?" he asked quietly.

Fox tried to hide her grin, as she nodded slowly, "It could be. Love is a better reason though." She raised an eyebrow.

Wilson grinned, slipping a ring onto her finger, "Yeah, I guess." He joked as Fox climbed into his arms, kissing him.

Foreman sighed from the opposite end of the chess board as Charles Sebastion furrowed his brow. Africa had actually been rather enlightening. He'd talked to Cuddy several times since they left though, and going back was his priority right now. House had his escape, and now it was time to get back to life.

Work couldn't be put on pause for love, Foreman though, moving his knight. He did feel relief though at the fact the Cameron and House had finally let it happen.

Cameron's voice was smooth, like silk, as she whispered from her position against House's chest.

"Maybe there is a god," she murmured, sighing softly. House squinted, cracking a grin, "Giving up your atheist ways?" he asked jokingly.

Cameron debated with herself a moment, letting her eyelashes flutter as she blinked a second. She never really had a reason to believe in God before. Since the past two months with Gregory House, she thought that maybe she did.

Or maybe like Mangai had said, there was a god, and there was reincarnation. Cameron frowned. In her past life, she decided she would have liked to have been a swan. Something serene and peaceful.

Maybe as a swan she had gotten bored, wishing for something adventurous in her next life. Being an immunologist was too adventurous though.

"No," she answered House softly, "I don't think we're supposed to know the truth until we die. When we die, I suppose we'll get those answers then." Happy with her answer, her eyelids fluttered once more, closing softly against her cheeks.

She cuddled into House's chest closer, and the pair fell back asleep.

Eden's laughter tinkled out as she tossed a wildflower at Chase. The hot sun had caused the Australian to sweat, and he grumbled, tossing the flower back but laughing as he did so. He returned his attention to the garden he'd been picking from.

Eden smiled. She liked the garden. She usually tended it herself though, along with cooking and what not. Sebastion was always busy with patients. Sometimes Eden stayed in and helped though, when there were particularly bad patients.

Her laughter distracted her from the approaching danger...

Cameron hurled her breakfast into the toilet before her, groaning. Her brown locks clumped against her forehead, clouding her eyes and making her feel warmer. Her stomach seemed to do somersaults.

Threatening to launch again, she prepared herself for the oncoming vomit. Not throwing up, she sighed, her breath ragged. Placing a hand to her forehead, she sat back slightly, resting indian legged.

What had she eaten today, her mind grumbled. Nothing. She'd actually lept off of House as if she was running a marathon to come throw up. She'd woken up from a dead sleep with the urge to throw up.

The third morning in a row actually. She frowned, thinking. Her eyes suddenly widened. She was a week late, and the thought hadn't occurred to her today. She let her hands rest on her stomach, still frowning.

The lion crept cautiously at the edge of the garden, blending into the grass. It's object of attention hobbled around the garden, unaware of it.

Eden turned her back, glancing into the house at a strange noise. Taking what may have been it's only chance, the lion darted from behind the grass, and snatched Chase's leg in one quick move.

Chase shrieked in pain, falling against the dirt. His sweat mingled with his bloody leg, as the lioness dragged him across the dirt. Crushing him with her large paws, the lion proceeded it's attack.

Eden's screams filled the air, and she was frozen. Not daring to move to the House or to Chase, Eden cried wildly.

"What's going on?" Sebastion yelled from the porch, glancing out at the garden. His eyes widening, he shot into the house.

Stumbling across the wooden planks, the sounds of Chase and Eden's screams filled his ears. Grabbing his shotgun, he loaded it, darting back to the porch.

Cameron's head perked at the sound of the screams, and she raised herself off of the floor she had been sitting on shakily. She ran to the porch, nearly falling against a table. Her stomach had forgotten all want to heave it seemed, as she was greeted with the grisly sight outdoors.

Aiming carefully as he could, although his hands were shaking, Sebastion fired off the gun, hitting the lion. He shot several more times, each hitting the lion. Seven shots. Seven loud, heart numbing shots.

Chase had stopped screaming on the sixth.

The lion fell to the ground atop Chase. Screaming, Cameron ran forward, letting her palms smack against the dirt beside Chase. The tears blurred her vision as she placed her fingers against his neck. Her sobs grew louder, as she raised Chase's head to her lap.

Her tears fell from her eyes, dripping onto Chase. His empty eyes stared back at her.


	18. Saying Goodbye

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 18-Saying Goodbye**

The smell in the air was a distinct mixture of dirt, blood, sweat and salt. The smell was certainly a smell none of them would ever forget in their lives.

His body was cold and battered as she wept atop him. Foreman watched from the background, stunned.

House moved forward gently, putting his arms on her. "Cameron," he said quietly.

"No!" Cameron screamed, weeping harder. House tried pulling her up and away from the body, but there was no use, she clung to Chase's lifeless form desperately.

Sebastion's gun lay on the ground as he comforted Eden, who was sitting on the ground, numb.

Fox and Wilson had appeared, glancing mind blown to the sight before them. It was if time had frozen.

**...The next morning,early.**

She choked on a sniffle as he set the glass in front of her. "Drink something at least, if you won't eat anything," he said gently, his eyes urging her.

Her eyes were as red as her nose and she sniffled again, shaking her head. For the first time in his life, he let her win, and House sat beside her at the empty kitchen table.

"Chase's parents will be here in a few hours. They're flying back with the bo-Chase. Chase," Wilson repeated, his hand on his forehead as he sat down.

Cameron sniffled again as Fox wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. House's mind still hadn't let the feelings of mourning set in. He was still in the disbelief stage.

As Wilson rose with Sebastion to greet Chase's parents, House picked up the ringing phone. Answering it, he heard quiet breathing, as if the caller was still crying.

"House?" the voice questioned, hauntingly familiar to his ears.

"Cuddy?" he questioned, glancing to Fox and Cameron. Picking up the phone, he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. He let himself slide to the floor, his blazer bunching up slightly behind him.

"I should have never let any of you go," she said, choking quietly. House sighed, his head rocking slightly as his cane clanged on the floor.

"It was our choices," he said firmly.

She was quiet. House listened for the pen clicking. She did it when she didn't have anything else to say.

"How are the temporary doctors?" he asked, feeling oddly sympathetic. He felt the urge to give her something to talk about.

"They're not, they're alright," she said quietly. The clicking began.

"They're not me, they're not us?" he asked quietly. More clicking ensued as he heard her sigh.

"Come back," she said finally. Her clicking continued

"Allison likes it here," he whispered, trying to ignore the clicking.

"Does she love you?" Cuddy asked quietly.

"What?" House asked, his selective answering beginning. He'd never really had a heart to heart with Cuddy.

"You heard me House," she said firmly, and he smiled. He missed her cut the bullshit attitude. She always could stand up to him. There was something so strong about Cuddy. She'd never shown him her gentle side.

It struck him though.

"When I was in the coma, was that your-" he asked, stopping suddenly. She had told him the story of the gold chain before, but he hadn't remembered.

"Superstition," Cuddy scoffed, cheering up a bit. She cared for House greatly, like a friend. It was how a saint must care for a sinner.

He frowned, realizing he'd been avoiding her question.

"She says she does," he said, providing a little give instead of the usual tug.

"Do you want to come back?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't think we're meant to be here for much longer, after," House stopped himself leaving Chase's name out.

The clicking had stopped.

"She'll follow you," Cuddy said quietly. House sighed.

"I just, what if she still had feelings for Chase?" he blurted, finally cracking. His eyes widened. Had he really just opened up to Cuddy? Maybe he should have had this conversation with Wilson.

"Is that whats stopping you?" Cuddy asked. House frowned. Stopping him from what? Stopping him. He searched for an escape from the conversation.

"If I come back, you can't push me anymore," he grumbled. So it was true, he missed life how it used to be.

"I never pushed you. I only suggested," Cuddy smiled. House's eyes narrowed, and he sighed, hanging up.

Cuddy still smiled though. Cameron had already called her. There was no way in hell that baby was going to be born in Africa. She herself wouldn't be able to live if she lost another of them in Africa.

House frowned. It was true, he didn't feel safe in Africa. He sighed, rising as he headed into his bedroom. His gaze avoided the bed as he dug through his duffel bag.

There it was. He rolled it across his palm. Her little gold chain. A token of Cuddy's friendship, and a token of survival. Perhaps this was her blessing in disguise. The chain was long, probably a foot or so if it was straightened out.

Currently, though, it was snapped in two pieces. He sighed, frowning at them in his hands.

The walk felt like it was an eternity, and he nodded curtly to Chase's parents, as he headed to the deck.

Cameron sat huddled in the wicker lawn chairs, her chin resting on her knees.

Thankfully, he was warming up. It was if he was broken, and Cameron had fixed him. Everything did happen for a reason.

"Cuddy wants us to fly back in the morning," he said quietly, standing beside her.

She blinked at him, letting herself nod. It was time to go back.

Suddenly though, her eyes widened as he did a very peculiar thing. Gregory House was kneeling before her.

He had taken her hand before she realized, and he proceeded to tie one half of the broken chain around her wrist.

She frowned.

"Did Cuddy ever tell you the story of the gold chain?" he asked quietly, still kneeling. Allison Cameron nodded, confused.

"Well. Africa doesn't have a Tiffany's," he said sarcastically, although his eyes were looking slightly moist.

Cameron's eyes narrowed, although she smiled.

"The gold chain, was Cuddy's symbol of saving someone, why didn't you keep it? She saved you," Cameron said quietly.

House sighed. She always was one for explanations.

"Cuddy gave this chain to me. She didn't save me. I'm giving this half to you," he explained.

Cameron blinked.

"The one who saved me," he clarified.

"From what?" she asked innocently enough.

"From myself," he admitted, pulling her into a kiss.

Pulling away for breath, he smiled.

"You should probably say yes right now," he whispered huskily.

"Yes to what?" she smiled, her demeanor still innocent.

"Don't make me say it," he said jokingly, still embracing her.

"Who says I wanna marry you?" she asked coyly. It felt nice to be the one in control.

"Lisa Cuddy," he said sarcastically, smiling.

Cameron laughed, smiling.

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him once more.

"Tonight, before we leave,after we say goodbye to Chase" he whispered.


	19. Truth

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 19**

**Authors Notes:**___I understand the last chapter was bitterTOOsweet. Sorry. As far as Chase's parents being dead, I must have missed that? My confession-I've had to watch House on DVD. I go to college full time, and work two jobs. I haven't had time to breathe let alone watch TV. (that's as late, if Chase's parents are dead, ive already missed that) For the sake of this though, they're alive._

_-Here's the second to last chapter.-_

Her nimble hands shook around the wildflowers she clutched desperately between them. Shaking lightly as she stepped, she laid them across Chase. The town midwife and Chase's parents had done their best to hide the imperfections his body now exhibited.

Taking a deep breath as she let her head rise, she turned, meeting his eyes. Gregory House stared numbly back at her. Turning to Chase's parents, her arms spread, Chase's mother hurling herself into them.

Watching the two women hug, House felt his own heart twitch. It was as if this was a dream. His eyes drifted onto Chase, and lingered. He swallowed hard, grunting a little bit as he did so. Had Chase died because of him? If he'd have never made them come, none of this would have happened.

Coming to realize he made a point, he exhaled through his nose slightly. _Nothing_ would have happened. Truth was, he wouldn't have had it any other way. He brought Chase and Foreman along because he needed them. Wilson, Fox, Cameron. He needed all of them.

For House now let his mind admit, he was weak. His eyes lowered to the ground, as Wilson cleared his throat.

Glancing from the corner of the eyes, he eyed his best friend. "It's not your fault," Wilson whispered quietly, nearly inaudible for House to hear. House shook his head, shaking the comfort off.

Greeted by the silence, Wilson sighed. "Christina and I are staying here in Africa," he blurted suddenly. House's head snapped to him.

His eyes searched Wilson's for some kind of joke, and finding none, House settled on looking to the ground again. Chase's parents were now boarding the helicopter, Cameron having been the last one to say her goodbyes.

His chest was restless. The copter created huge gusts of wind, and Cameron's hair flew wildly behind her, as she ran towards the group who waited.

House's eyes lingered on the bracelet chain that swung from around Cameron's wrist, as he glanced down at his own wrist. He'd never been more unsure.

Fox welcomed Cameron into her arms, and although neither girl sobbed, they held onto each other a moment, their arms over each others shoulders as the entire group headed back to the house.

Later that day, he shook quietly on the back porch, his body cradled in one of the lawn chairs. He'd asked Sebastion to make the arrangements. He hadn't even shaved.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was good enough. Abiade and his court had arrived, and Fox was currently fawning over them. His eyes avoided the sight.

Suddenly it was as if death itself had wrapped it's claws around his wrist, and his eyes shot up. Mangai's beady eyes stared back.

House sighed, rising from the chair and letting her sit as he grabbed another.

"Why beat yourself up over it child?" she asked, as her crippled hands dug through a basket on her lap. House shrugged, avoiding her glance.

"Funny that you should be the one without words now," she said chuckling to herself. She glanced to Dr. Fox, who smiled warmly at her, waving from across the yard.

"You haven't spoken with Verra?" Magai asked suddenly, glancing to him. House blinked. "Who?" he asked finally, grunting it.

Magai's lips twisted, "Christina." Her hate for the girls English name was evident. House shrugged. What did he and Christina have to talk about. He turned suddenly, feeling Mangai rise.

The old woman walked away from him, shakily. Deciding to humor her, House rose.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly, reaching Fox's shoulder. Fox turned to him, her eyes calming but questioning. Nodding, she excused herself, leading House away.

"About?" she said quietly. House shrugged, "Whatever Magai wants us to talk about."

Fox smiled, stopping suddenly. She glanced to the sun that was setting in the sky. Deciding upon sitting, her body welcomed the earth beneath her.

House settled also, sitting as he took a deep breath.

Fox smiled, her hair bouncing around her face. "I should have figured," she said quietly, shaking her head.

House stared blankly.

"House. Everything happens for a reason," Fox said seriously, although her playful grin emerged.

House continued to stare.

"You remember what Magai said your name means? About being confident about the truth when you find it?" she asked coaxingly.

House nodded, his fingertips picking at the dirt beneath him.

"I had a past life here too once, and my name was Verra. And it means truth," Fox said finally. Her eyes met his, and her body created a silhouette shadow towards him.

"So I have to trust whatever your going to tell me?" he asked finally, understanding.

Fox nodded, "And I'm telling you, everything happens for a reason. In a past life, we once knew each other. We've found each other in this life, to help each other."

House sighed, "I didn't help you very much."

"You introduced me to the love of my life," she joked. House shrugged, admitting.

"What about Chili pepper over there?" House grunted, "Isn't he supposed to be helping?"

Fox smiled, shaking her head. That was more like it. He was returning at least a bit back to normal.

"Chili pepper needs a bit of help himself," she smiled, joking.

House snorted, "I told you he was the one with brain problems." Fox snorted. Wilson was currently chasing Abiade's chimp around, trying to retrieve the hat he'd been wearing.

"The other part of your truth is, this isn't your fault, it's destiny's fault," she said on a more serious note and tone.

House shrugged, "You expect me to believe this?"

"What else are you going to believe?" Fox asked, her eyebrows raised. House shrugged. Perhaps rebirth was true. Maybe he should believe.

Was he confident now?

He glanced up, as Allison Cameron emerged from the house, her hair pinned up behind her. The african dress hugged her curves, and her smile radiated before him.

House gulped, glancing to Abiade, who held the broom in his hand.

"Time to jump the broom buddy," Wilson said jokingly, as he elbowed House, straining to get a good look at Cameron. Fox shook her head, as she rose from the ground extending a hand to House.

Accepting her hand, House rose to his feet, although Allison Cameron still hypnotized him.


	20. The End

**Learning to Fall**

**Chapter 20-The End**

**Authors notes:** _I do realize the characters are a bit confusing.(the original ones)_

Mangai- _The African medicine woman House seeks. Sometimes I have accidentally spelled it Magai._

Dr. Christina Fox-_The doctor brought over to treat House, currently Wilson's girlfriend_

Abiade_- The prince of the part of Africa they are currently in. Dr. Fox treated his father._

_Part of the reason I have been so slow to end this story is I have been busy, the other part is, I am sad to see it end. I will miss a lot of my faithful reviewers. I have tried to put a few teasers for a new House story out, and I really haven't struck gold. I finally thought though, I have EXCHANGE up, which is a House CSI crossover. I thought a lot about that, and there will be more frequent updates to that, now that this story is done. I also decided, whether it is received well or not, I will be posting a new HOUSE/? Crossover. It will __not__ be a house cam though, it will be House, opposite a female of an old canceled show. I'm not sure on the title, but you are all welcome to subscribe to my author alerts, and you'll get an email in a week or two when I have the first chapter up. _

_This chapter is specifically, dedicated to Pickle. You've always made me laugh:) Props to you my friend. And here it is, the end(and I'm sorry it's short. It has to end where it ends):_

_Three months later..._

Lisa Cuddy was bent over her desk, her back to him as he scuffed his feet impatiently. She smiled at him, that cocky grin of hers. "Cam doing okay?" she asked gently.

He nodded, his eyes adverting hers. "Wilson's still in Africa," he said, scuffing his feet again as he settled himself into the chair.

Cuddy frowned, sitting atop her desk and glancing to him. He shook his head.

"Maybe it's better," she offered, swinging her legs. House glanced to her feet, letting the motion distract him.

"Who do you think you were, before you died?" House asked suddenly, his eyes glazing over.

Cuddy frowned, debating with herself. Since he'd gotten back from Africa, House had brought up reincarnation a few times.

"Probably a murderer," she whispered. She glanced to him, her eyes soft.

House raised an eyebrow. Lisa Cuddy smirked. Catching him off guard, House straightened his posture a bit.

"I'd have to have done something really bad to have to put up with you in this life," she cracked, sighing. House snorted.

"You learn anything in Africa? I know we haven't talked much lately," Cuddy said quietly. Her question seemed an apology for not talking much.

House shrugged, "I guess to have a little faith in people. I never used to. I learned to love too, I guess," he added as an after thought.

"Greg, you learned to fall in love. Not to love," Cuddy said quietly. A pen had found it's way into her hands, as she softly clicked it.

House nodded, accepting her words.

"Shall I do the honors?" she asked warmly, smiling with her eyes at him.

House nodded. He really wouldn't have had it any other way, but he'd never admit it to her.

She jumped off the desk, her feet hitting the floor with a little clack. He followed her obediently into the hallway. They walked with a quick pace, through the hospital.

House chuckled softly. "You know, normally, when we take this walk, it's because I'm suspended and your escorting me out of this hell hole," he said with a snort.

Cuddy smiled, her hair bouncing as she turned to him. "And you know what I normally do about now?" she asked, glancing to the nurse's station.

"You tell me your disappointed with me, but whatever I did didn't surprise you. Then you scratch behind your ear, and I make some snide remark about your personal life, and then you tell me not to be an ass," House said, still grinning.

Cuddy laughed, her eyes on the floor as she shook her head.

"What kind of moron would wear blue socks with brown shoes?" he asked, his playful grin striking a shine.

Cuddy frowned, her eyes narrowing at him, "Some things never change."

House smiled.

They had reached the door of the exam room finally, and House nervously stopped, his breath faltering.

Cuddy opened the door with ease though, and Cameron smiled, her shirt pulled up. A nurse rubbed gel onto her stomach.

As she turned on the ultra sound machine, Cuddy glanced to House. His eyes were locked on the machine, darting occasionally to Cameron's eyes. Cameron smiled warmly.

Tears threatened to well in Cameron's eyes, as she gazed at the machine.

"Healthy," Cuddy smiled, glancing to Cameron, and then to House. She enlarged the picture a bit, allowing them to get a good look at the baby.

The walk back to her office was slow, and this time he sat on her desk, and she sat in the chair. "You worried?" she asked.

House shook his head. Of course not. He was only going to be a father in around six months.

"I thought you and Cameron bought rings," she asked, gesturing to House's bracelet. It was Lisa Cuddy's old little gold chain.

"Call me Cuddy, but I believe it's just a symbol of faith," he grinned.

Cuddy smiled, "Cameron wears hers?"

House nodded, although he'd risen from the desk, his hands pulling back the drapes as he glanced outside. He seemed distracted.

He glanced down into the snow, where Cameron stood gazing up. Her shoulders were hunched and her red pea coat drawn close. She smiled, waving as she continued the walk to her car.

House grinned, turning back to Cuddy.

"So, if reincarnation is possible, do you think Chase has been reborn yet?" he asked.

Cuddy frowned. "I'm not sure. He's been gone about four months now."

"You think that, maybe, he's the baby," he asked, referring to the child in Cameron's stomach.

Cuddy smiled. House never could bare to lose anyone.

"Depends. Does Life begin at conception, or birth?" she asked.

House bit his lip, drawing the drapes again to peer at Cameron as she got into the car.

"Besides, you don't even know whether it's a boy or a girl yet," Cuddy pointed out.

"But I do know. Everything happens for a reason Cuddy," House smiled, watching the snowflakes dust their way from the sky.


	21. Or is it?

Learning to Fall

**Authors Notes:** _**Well, make of this what you will.**__...(and we shall see what you make of it.) Also, I have a new HouseCam up, Chocolate Lies. It is a crossover, but I'm planning big._

It was a boy, and in nearly one month, House would have him in his arms. His love for Cameron had grown in the passing months. Part of his mind still lingered on Cuddy's question though...

Did life begin at conception, or birth? Perhaps this was the great pro-choice, anti abortion debate.

He and Cameron had already decided to name the baby Chase though. Chase, only because, House thought the name Robert was kind of lame.

He'd talked to Wilson on the phone the other day. Wilson was...still Wilson. His girlfriend, Dr. Christina Fox had recently got back into practicing medicine out in Africa.

They'd invited House and Cameron out to Africa, after the baby was born.

_Sure...right after I stick Cameron and Chase in a plastic bubble, _House had told Wilson. Cuddy was right. He couldn't bare to lose anyone.

Damn Cuddy. He used to take pride in being unpredictable. Now though, part of him wondered if Cuddy saw some of his moves coming.

He'd settled down considerably. Well, considerably enough. He still attempted to race the patients in wheelchairs. He still had Louie the janitor, open the vending machine for him from time to time. Actually, yesterday, he brought Foreman a lice bug and dared him to eat it.

If Foreman could eat a cockroach at six flags, why the hell couldn't he eat lice?

Cuddy hadn't yelled at him in weeks though. Mostly, she spent her time doting over Cameron.

Cameron. House was probably more eager than Cameron, for baby Chase's arrival.

Glancing down, he raised an eyebrow at his gut. So he'd gained a few sympathy pounds. He nibbled on the donut a second more, before setting it down.

He shot Foreman a dirty look, and Foreman snickered, returning to his paperwork.

His nextel buzzed loudly against the table. Damn phone. Damn Cuddy for making him get the damn phone.

It was probably her way of annoying him more.

He answered it.

"House. OB-GYN. NOW. Cam's in premature labor," Cuddy ordered, as Cameron's screams were heard in the background.


End file.
